Whats HAPpenin?
by Nelfan
Summary: "The HAP part stands for Homosexual and Proud."When sophmore Tino decides that homosexuals need to take a stand,people from all over get involved.From a cross-dresser to an albino to the mafia.Even he isn't even sure What's HAPpenin! AU Sufin
1. Forbidden

Forbidden

I was always made fun of as a child.

_My childhood was not the best._

For liking all the colors in the world, even though black was so much cooler.

_For being at least four inches taller then my classmates_

_._ For growing a vegetable garden when everyone else played X-Box.

_For never talking with the other kids._

For reading books when texting and Facebook was so much more easy and fun to do.

_For reading in my room alone with the door shut._

My favorite type of books?

_My favorite genre of books?_

Romance of course!

_I enjoy romance novels._

I really enjoyed stories of star crossed lovers and love that was forbidden. It was suspenseful, like Romeo and Juliet.

_Romance novels always had great twists and suspense._

These things and others marked me as someone whose nicknames ranged from loser to homo.

_No one ever approached but I could here what they said._

_._ I hadn't had many friends before high school.

_I was completely alone until seventh grade._

In elementary school my only friends were the neighborhood kids who went to a different school then I did.

_Yes completely alone._

My very best friend came to my school in the middle of my 7th grade school year.

_My first friend was kid I met in 7th grade after I moved to a new city ._

He was tall at least 5'11, I was a mere 5'4.

_He was way shorter than me but wasn't afraid like the others ._

His blond hair was only a shade darker then my platinum blond locks.

_My hair was brittle compared to his silky strands._

His blue eyes were icy with glasses covering them; my eyes are a darker blue.

_Thru my glasses I could see that his eyes were blue almost indigo in color._

Berwald is his name, he, like me, did not have many friends.

_His name is Tino._

The other kids called him Waldo; I called him Sandy for his hair of course.

_I called him Fin, since it was the start of his last name. They made fun of him too._

I told him to ignore them, what they say will never be true. He would nod his head, say "Thanks.", then turn his head to the front.

_Every time Fin tried to console me I would always say a quick thank you._

I would stare at him with a sick feeling in my stomach.

_But, I soon became horrified with myself._

For I knew one name they called me was true.

_For I had done the unspeakable._

That word, the word whispered behind hands and giggled about outside.

_The thing that could make me lose my rights._

The word that if Berwald found out that I was would cause our whole friendship to crumble.

_The thing that could cause my only friendship to end._

The word that I know someday that I will be proud of.

_The thing that I sometimes just wanted to scream out._

The taboo.

_The nightmare of every parent._

The word that my cousin affectionally called "The big no-no".

_The thing that would stick to us for the rest of our lives._

The word…

_The thing…_

that was simply…

_that applied to every meaning of the phrase_...

**FORBIDDEN.**

My name is Tino Väinämöinen…

_My name is __Berwald Oxenstierna__…_

**And I am a homosexual.**


	2. A Brief Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia no matter how hard I wish on that star. *sigh* or The Looking Glass Wars *sigh* again

Thanks for reading! I know the first one was a little depressing, but I wanted to open it up just right!

So I present to you the second chapter of What's HAPpenin'!

* * *

P.O.V of Alfred F. Jones

"Name?"

I stared at him, how could he not know my name? _My Name?!?_ Just who does this guy think he his? I mean just look at my muscles! They're HUGE!

"Name?"

Uh, Hell-o? I'm Alfred FUCKING Jones! The hero of almost every sport in this school! Well, except for hockey (which Mattie owns at!) …and cheerleading (that if I ever tried out for, I would be for SURE on the TOP of the pyramid!)

"Name?"

Name, NAME, WELL YOU CAN TAKE YOUR_** NAME**_ AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR…!!

"Alfred," I felt a tug on my sleeve, "the nice man is asking for your name." I looked down to my elder twin. His indigo eyes were giving me the 'you-my-friend-are-an-idiot' look. And his one little curly strand of hair was poking the bridge of my nose. I swatted it away and said,

"Mattie he should _know_ my name."

"Well, Alfred, I'm sure he does, but he probably wants to make sure he doesn't mix us up. That's all!"

"Name?" the ugly, old, stinky man drawled out again.

"Alfred F. Jones." I gritted out.

"Thank you for coming back Mr. Jones, please make sure to keep your name tag on at all times while signing up for and or looking at clubs."

After writing my name on one of the many nametags, he handed it to me. I unzipped my jacket and placed it on my shirt (Because nothing touches the jacket not even my Momma.)I then waited for Mattie to get his (which took some time since the guy apparently couldn't see him. Maybe that's why he didn't' recognize me and thus didn't know my name?) Mattie finally got his nametag and after he gently put it on the right side of his shirt we started walking down the adjoining hallway to the hallway for club rooms. We turned the corner and started looking at the clubs. I noticed a trash can and walked over to it and promptly tore off my nametag and threw it in the trash. Then I chomped on a Big Mac that spontaneously fell out of the sky and into my hand. (No, I did not retrieve it from the McDonalds bag I had stored in my large inner coat pocket earlier!)

People should already know a hero's name, anyway.

**-line break-**

Switch to the P.O.V of Toris Lorinaitis

My body barely twitched when Alfred walked in front of me, eating a large hamburger, cutting off my line of vision to Natalia for a brief second. I was sitting at the cooking club table wearing a blue shirt and brown pants under my favorite green apron. Feliks had given it to me for my birthday, saying it matched my eyes. With my elbow on the table and head in my hand, I simply stared at Natalia, who was at her locker, in adoration. Am I really such a coward that I can't even talk to her? But she was so beautiful…

"And then, Liet, she, like, totally slapped her in the face!"

Her eyes, I could just swim in there icy depths…

"Hey, Liet? Are you listening to me?"

"Mmm-hmm." She was so hot.

"No you're not! You're, like, totally ignoring me!"

"Yeah…" And her personality she's so sweet!

"Liet! You have no idea what I just, like, said!"

"Uh-huh." When our club needed extra knifes, she let us use hers!

"Liet, were, like, BFFs right?"

"Ya…" It was official, that bow in her hair was pearl and navy blue not white and aquamarine like I previously thought.

"So since were BFFs you hate Natalia right?"

"Of course…" what if she switched bows every once in a while? What if last time I saw her, the bow was white and aquamarine not the pearl and navy blue one she's wearing now?

"And you, like, love Ivan and stuff, and, like, want to have his babies?"

"Mmmm-hmmm…" yes, Natalia was the girl for me. Oh no, she's walking away!

"OMG, Liet, stop staring at her and pay attention to me! Do you, like, even know what you just said!?!" said Feliks grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently. He gave me his pouty face and glared at me, his green meeting mine.

*sigh* "Liet, I don't know what to do with you! Can you jump out of Crazy-girl Land and take a train to Bestbuddies City?"

"She-she is not crazy!" I sputtered, as I stared after her walking down the hallway. She was probably looking for her older brother Ivan.

"She's, like, in love with her brother!!" yelled Feliks slamming his hands on the table and standing up. Half the hallway was now giving us odd looks and murmuring to one another.

"Those crazy cooking club kids…"

With all the noise we were making, I was for sure that Arthur was going to kill us and hang us on the flag poles. Or worse…**feed us his food.**

**-break that line,break it!-**

Switch to the P.O.V of Arthur Kirkland

My God! All this racket is driving me insane!

"Hey You Bloody Wankers! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I screamed towards the doorway while I was mixing ingredients to one of my newest creations. I strained my ears! Ah,peace and quiet!

(By now most of the people near the cooking club room didn't even _want_ to know.)

I set my creation in the freezer to cool. Then, after putting my apron (with the regal unicorn embroidered on it) on the rack, I walked over to the couch and took out my favorite new book, The Looking Glass Wars, and read.

My name is Arthur Kirkland, brother, pirate, and aspiring chef. My culinary creations are unheard of, there taste, if I do say so myself, are works of art! And even though some say my food is horrible, I know it's just something that people need an acquired taste for. Exhibit 1, Alfred, he has eaten my food for years and not once has he complained! So do you see? It's an acquired taste, like sourdough bread. Only those with proper grooming can taste my food to its fullest potential!

Ah, yes potential, something not commonly found in Hetalia Academy. I've seen many imbeciles in my time here. And the biggest imbeciles of them all are The Bloody Wanker Trio. God, I hate that frog, and that Spaniard, and that bloody albino too! All they do is walk around and flip skirts, and grope butts, even if it's other guy's butts! But I shouldn't be talking. Because, thru all my years of being a brother, pirate, and aspiring chef… I've grown attracted to other gentlemen.

I know some of you are probably thinking I'm off my rocker. But, seriously I am telling the truth. Homosexuality, in a way, is like my food, it's an acquired taste.

**-and then the line was broken-**

Switched to the P.O.V of Tino Väinämöinen

"Woo-hoo, let's go!" I yelled, at my front door with my fist in the air. Su-san was giving me his 'Come on let's get going, Tino' look. (Yes in the three years we had been best friends his nickname had changed from Sandy to Su-san, mine had changed from Fin to just T'no.) I waved back to mom and grabbed Su-san's hand and started walking on the sidewalk. But, then Hanatamago gave herself away, by yipping loudly and peeping her head out of my backpack.

Su-san, raised a brow, and simply said, "No."

"But, Su-san!" I whined.

"No." I guess he _could_ withstand the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine, fine." I set Hanatamago down. She ran back to my house and went inside thru the doggy door.

"Party pooper."

"C'mon" We joined hands again and continued are walk towards school. When we got to school we were still holding hands. People stared but I didn't care. Because someday it would be as normal as a boy and girl holding hands. It would start here at this school, but soon it would spread across the nation, and then the whole world would know about What's HAPpenin. And then when that happens no one would ever be able to stop me, or Su-san, or others like us to hold hands with each other. It would start here in my second year of high school. I'm going to change the world.

Yes, I'm going to change the world. But first people actually need to know about What's HAPpenin'… and I need to stop shaking in nervousness.

* * *

END of the 2nd chappy! Yayz! I feel so accomplished! Okay This is sort of to set the tone and the scene. And I have to ask you reviewers, is my humor horrible?

Don't hesitate to criticize! I want to thank all those who reviewed. Especially those who put there two cents in! THHHAAANKKK YOU!

Now I'm going to go type chap 3! Starts typing…


	3. Staring,Bets,and Clubs that Don't Exist

It's the Third CHAPTER! YAYZ!

Every one buckle your seatbelts, it only gets bumpier from here!

In this chapter our lovable fifteen year old, second year, Tino introduces the idea of What's HAPpenin' to the other kids from Nordic Street and from Baltic Avenue. With our dear Feliks listening in from the doorway! We also will meet the clumsy freshmen Feliciano and his twin brother Lovino, who goes by Romano.(And no one calls him Romano.) We also have an encounter with 'The Bloody Wanker Trio' and a horrible bet that either will make or break Gilbert!

Okay, are you ready? Let's GO!

Oh… I forgot something, you say? *Sigh* Do really have to? Oh, alright…

I Nelfan do not own Hetalia AT ALL! T^T

* * *

P.O.V of Matthias Nielsen (aka Denmark)

Saturday Morning 11:03am

I'm walking down the street to Toris's house, with Nikolai and Eirik Hansen walking on the sidewalk to my right. Why are we going to his house? Good question, I'd love to know the answer, because I have no idea why we are goin' there. Just that I got a call from Tino this morning to meet him a Toris's house. Who the heck has a get together at someone else's house? Seriously, when Tino ended the call I was like, "Da-fuck?..." So, that's how I ended up here walking with the Hansen bros, to Toris's house. Oh, and did I mention it's eleven in the morning, on a Saturday! And Tino called me at NINE!!! How early does he think I wake up? My God…

"Hey idiot, watch where you're going. You're going to get ran over by a truck." said Nikolai in his oh so adorable voice of his.

"Oh, Norgie you _do _care!" I said happily, swerving out of the way of an oncoming car by stepping on to the sidewalk and putting an arm around Norgie's shoulders.

"Let go of me you fool. And do not call me that" He said putting his left hand on my waist and pushing me away.( But he did have a blush on his face, in was pink, I'm sure of it!)

"Come on Norgie, don't be like that! Can't I even touch my bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"No, you cannot." And with that he started walking ahead of me and Eirik followed, leaving me behind. (Wow, I feel really loved.) And we continued our walk down Baltic Avenue, which is a damn long street! We arrived at Toris's place. And walked down to the basement where the others were. They were all either sitting on beanbags or standing up. I noticed one plush chair and one more beanbag left. I went straight for the chair but stopped when I was next to it. I thought to myself, 'Now, Matthias what would be the gentlemanly thing to do?' (Wow my conscience sounds like my grandma.)

I pulled chair out and tilted it towards Nikolai, "Would you like to take seat Nikolai?"

He then blushed (again!) and said, "Fine, if you're so determined." He then walked over and sat his cute little butt down on the seat. I glanced over a Berwald and smirked. (Take that sourpuss! _**I**_ can express _**feelings!**_)

"Okay now that were all here and situated we can start!" said Tino clapping his hands together. While he said this looked around the room, Toris, Eduard, Ravis, and Eirik were all on the beanbags on the floor. Tino was sitting on another plush chair that I hadn't noticed earlier. Both me and Berwald were standing. Berwald was leaning against the wall behind Tino, and I was still holding on the back of Nikolai's chair. All in all I counted eight people.

"Now I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you here to Toris's basement," No shit,Sherlock.

"Okay, reason number parents aren't home." What is that supposed to mean?!?

"And reason number 2. I love his basement!"Again,what is that supposed to mean?!?

"I've gathered you here to talk about my new club idea called what's HAPpenin'," as he said this he wrote the club name on the large white board in Toris's basement. Now you're probably thinking I wasn't paying attention but I was. Because the next thing Tino said caused the whole world to stop and recreate itself. No lie, on that day, in that exact moment in time my life changed.

"The HAP part stands for homosexual and proud."

And so did everyone else's.

XXXXXXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Feliks Łukasiewicz

Saturday 11:12a.m

"Wow, like, I might really like this Tino guy!" I whispered to myself with my ear pressed to the door of Liet's basement. I was going to ask Liet if he wanted to go shopping. But I found this going on so I, like, had to stay. I thought to my self 'This is, like,so juicy! I, like, have to tell Elizabeta!' and with those thoughts I ran out the door.

Not knowing that those words had, like, changed my life as well.

XXXXXXXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Feliciano Vargas

Monday 8:30a.m

"Ludwig!!!!" I yelled when I got on the bus.

"I'm back here Feli." I squealed, and then I ran down the bus aisle and gave him a big hug.

"Ludwig! I missed you so much this summer! I really wish you could have come with us! Grandpa would have loved you! Ve~!" I said, giving him my best happy smile. H.R.E would have loved him too…They're so much alike. If I could ever meet him again…

"I really don't think I could have gone to Italy with you Feli. Your brother would have killed me in the middle of the flight." said Ludwig, interrupting my train of thought.

"Damn straight, you potato bastard!" said my brother Lovino.

"Now, Lovi, don't call people names!"

"Don't call me that Feli!"

"If you can call me Feli, I can call you Lovi!"

"No you can't!"

"Why not? Ve~?" I whined.

"Cause I'm not girly little _merda_, like you!" He said, pointing at me.

"No Lovi! You're even cuter!" said Antonio as he got on the bus. He then pounced on Lovino hugging him tight against his chest .That sort of thing would happen a lot.

"So," I turned towards Ludwig again, "where's Kiku?"

"They're taking the van today, they had to set up for the anime club."

"I was wondering why I didn't see that club out on Friday. Speaking of Friday, did you go to the club showing? I didn't see you there"

"No, I didn't go."

"Well, we only have till Wednesday to sign up! We got to pick our clubs!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find one."

Ludwig's stomach gurgled.

"Ludwig did you eat breakfast?"

"No."

"Did you pack yourself a lunch?"

His face fell. "Shit! I knew I forgot something!"

I giggled, "Don't worry I packed an extra lunch for you too! I even made our special wurst pasta!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

"But, Why?"

"Because I love you, silly!" I said loudly, giving him my 100 kilowatt smile.

"Yeah, I love you too." He said while blushing. He's so cute when he's flustered. It makes me smile. Even though I couldn't tell him my feelings for him, I was able to technically say them out loud. That was a good moment. But, all good things have to come to an end. Because, I could feel every pair of eyes on the bus, watching us. Like animals caught in a cage our eyes widened. Why were they staring? Was it any of there business what we were saying? Oh, why do people say this kind of thing is wrong? Why can't the world change? Why can't I tell him I love him? Is there anyone else who wants the same thing? Is there anyone who will stand up for us? Please, eyes, turn around. Please God, help us! Aren't we your people too? Please, just stop them, please.

I don't like being stared at.

XXXXXXXXXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Gilbert Beilschmidt

I was sitting at my desk awesomely when Antonio and Francis, the rest of The Really Awesome Trio, walked into homeroom.

" Hey, Gilby, why weren't you on the bus?" asked Toni.

" I'm to awesome for the bus." I replied.

"Toni, don't you remember his last day of detention from the 'Frying Pan, Piano Man Incident' was today."

"Oh yeah! That was so much fun!"

"Shut up Toni!"

" Don't take out your anger of never getting laid on Toni."

"I've so been laid!"

"Okay, who was it?"

"There's been so many I've lost track of names."

"Oh, Really?"

"You doubt my awesome?"

" I do, I do!"

"Shut up, Antonio!"

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I've been laid?"

"Okay,okay, how about this?" Francis smirked.

"Since you are such a player, let's have a bet."

"Okay, you have intrigued me, go on!" I urged.

"I bet that you can't get laid with someone who has a very protective sibling! If you win I'll let you throw a party in my mansion and not have to clean it up."

"DEAL!"

"Wait, I'm not done yet, if you lose, you have to wear a dress of my choice to school and ask out …" please not Roddy, PLEASE NOT RODDY, "Roderich Edelstein."

"Is it a deal?"

I hesitated, but only for a brief second, "Deal!"

Little did I know that this bet would lead to me joining the craziest club ever. And half the time I barely even knew What's HAPpenin'.

* * *

Third Chapter DONE! PARTAY!

Remember to review! Love you guyz! Did you notice another different name for the trio? Send in some more name ideas! Oh, Nikolai is Norway and Eirik is Iceland.

Don't hesitate to tell me what side pairings you want. Already have some in mind but I want to hear your needs!


	4. Future Chapter Ideas

Here's some of my future chapter ideas! They aren't in exact order and they aren't permanent.

* * *

Future idea's for What's HAPpenin'

1Be Italia (This will be in flashback form)

2Lime green yarn

3Shopping for homecoming with Feliks

4The wise words of old Fritz

5So penniless for a dream

6History Class

7Extreme campout session

8Hatred in the form of Tapioca pudding

9Let's be cheerleaders!

10World=Stupidity

11Code names are needed

12We go to the Hood

13Lets raise some money!

14I have to work?

15Meet the Parent Night

16Antonio the Matador

17Game over

18Grandpa Rome comes for a visit

19Memories long forgotten

20In which many FAILS happen at once

21A pirates hero

22When religion gets involved

23When we take stupidity and make it into an art

24Unicorns are real

25We have a Revolution!

25In which suits are needed

26Twins

27The shot heard round the world

28We go to the anime club for guidance

29The geek in the pink

30Swiss Chocolate is used

31We lose some members

32One million strong

* * *

Don't forget to review tell which chapter idea you like! There willbe a new chappy out on 3-7-10! Bye-bye now!

Goes back to working on next chapter...


	5. Invisible Men, and Silent Tears

Oh MY GOD! Fifth chapter already? My baby is growing up!!!

In this chapter our enthusiastic club starter, Tino, explains his ingenious plan to spread the word about What's HAPpenin! Our favorite Canadian is given a job. We finally get to meet Elizabeta, and Roderich has a flashback and play's the piano for us!

(Ze Author then puts on her goggles and aviator cap and jump's into an airplane. She flies with a banner that states 'I DON'T OWN HETALIA!' on it. She then soars toward the sunset.)

* * *

P.O.V of Eirik Hansen

Monday 9:02a.m

Why was it so cold out today? Was it an omen? Go back do not enter here, for death will become of thee? No way it's just the first day of high school, right? Right. I don't believe in such things, only older brother does. But it was pretty cold. I hugged my sweater vest closer to my chest as we neared the school. We entered the building and I waved goodbye to my brother, then I headed to my homeroom. I didn't know many other freshmen, only Ravis. So when I entered the classroom I sat next to him in the back.

I looked around the room to see what my classmates were like. I noticed a loud Italian sitting in-between his twin and a tall German in the second row of seats. The other twin seemed angry at the whole world, a very moody person. On the other side of the German, a petite Japanese boy was reading a small graphic novel of some sort. The happy twin was chatting loudly to the German about pasta, speaking at a very rapid pace. I'm not even sure if the German even understood him. Compared to these colorful characters, the rest of the class smudged in my vision. I scrutinized them even more, noticing the smallest details. Like how the happy twin was gently touching the German's forearm. And how the Japanese kid was nodding to everything that was being said, as if he was used to it. As if those three were very close friends. I also noticed that the angry twin was looking out the window as if alone. I know most twins can even get sick without there twin. But, his twin was right beside him. Even so, it still seemed like he needed some else with him. But who? Who could he need besides his twin? These people were very colorful characters indeed.

"Now class let's settle down now." said an older man who was obviously our homeroom teacher, this man, was not so colorful at all.

XXX

Same P.O.V

Monday 3:59p.m

_Tick…_

That is a really slow clock.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock…_

The slowest clock in the whole wide world.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock…_

A REEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLYYYYYY slow clock.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick TOCK BRRRRIIIIINGGGG!_

Finally, It's 4:00!

I gathered my stuff quickly and ran out of the room. I ran down and up hallways. I ran all the way to the extracurricular section of the school. Then I slowed my pace, fixed my hair, adjusted my book bag and walked into the room that hadn't been used in years. I have no idea how Tino was aloud to use it. But, it hadn't been used EVER, it needed more than a fresh coat of paint, let me tell you. The stuff was peeling off the walls! Yes, this was a fixer upper. It still had chalkboards, dust covered the cabinets, and the windows wouldn't fully shut. But, it was nothing a hot blooded man like me couldn't handle. I then hugged my sweater vest to my body.

But, why was it so cold?

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Matthew Williams

Monday 4:11p.m

How did I get into this? Oh, yeah now I remember. These people are like me, they believe in the same rights of every one. Like me. Matthew Williams self proclaimed peace keeper, and twin to the sports star Alfred Jones. I also sing, quite well, Alfred sounds like a dying cat. (If you must know.)

Oh, where was I? Oh yeah! Why I'm here! Well Tino going to explain. He's starting to talk right now.

"I know some of you are wondering how we're going to spread the word to those who we can trust, so I'm going to show you. Our whole plan rests on him." He tilted his hands towards me.

"Who?" said the rest of the group. I sighed

"Exactly, my fellows, Matthew has an uncanny ability of not to being noticed! We shall be using this gift of sorts to our advantage! For example, Matthew, say 'Hello my name is Matthew.'"

"Hello my name is Matthew." I repeated. No one even twitched except for Tino who smiled.

"No one react's." he commented I sighed.

"But we say something important to them, now say 'Matthias, Nikolai is getting married to Ivan.'"

"Matthias, Nikolai is getting married to Ivan." I repeated.

"Whoa," said the spiky haired dude who now was standing up and pointing at me, "There's actually someone in that chair!"

I sighed again.

"The plan is that tomorrow before the first bell, when every one is at there lockers in the two main hallway's. Matthew, will say quite loudly, 'What's HAPpenin' a club for homosexual's to work together! The first official meeting will be on Wednesday at 4:30 in the abandoned room 213, in the extracurricular section of the school! Those with questions can come see us after school in the same room same time! We will be there in-between the times of 4:30 and 6:15! Do not hesitate to come!' Then you will quickly move to your next spot. Because you will say this six times in six different spots along the two main hallways. The only thing you need to remember is to finish up before the first bell! I will type out what you're going to say. So, Matthew," he looked me in the eye, "will you do it?"

"I-I." everyone was giving me there full attention.

"Please it won't work without you!" Tino pleaded. How could I say no? Of course I could do it! This is the reason for people not noticing me! This is my destiny, my fate! And who am I to mess with fate?

"I'll do it!"

Oh, thank you, THANK YOU MATTHEW!" Tino then stood up and hugged me tight.

But, how could I say no? How could I say no to fate? Who am I to say no?

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Elizabeta Héderváry

Monday 6:38p.m

"Oh, really?" I said while flipping thru my yaoi novel. I closed the book and slid it under a loose floor board in my room. I shifted the phone to my right ear and continued to listen to Feliks.

"And they're planning to, like, have it at school!" I shot up in my chair.

"OH, REALLY?"

"Like,YES really!"

"Oh My God! Feliks do you know what this means!?!"

"Um, like, no?"

"This means yaoi. YAOI! In the school hallway's, in the cafeteria, in GYM CLASS! Think of the possibilities, Feliks! That's it, conference in the rest of the yaoi fan club!" I stood there for a moment rapidly punching phone numbers on my cell.

"Everyone here?"

"Hai!" I got as a collective reply.

"Okay, Feliks, tell them what you told me!" I was brimming with excitement.

"So I'm, like, at Liet's house and I go downstairs to the basement cuz I hear some voices and stuff. I, like listen in, and then I'm, like, TOTALLY shocked! Cuz they're, like, talking about making a club for homos! Which is, like, totally awesome!" as he continued on I smiled to myself.

Elizabeta Héderváry wasn't the number one fangirl in the world for nothing.

xxx

Switch to the P.O.V of Roderich Edelstein

The piano keys were smooth against my skin as I played my piano masterfully. Last time the keys were like this was the day he left…

"_But Vash you can't leave!" a younger Roderich said._

"_You're father raised the rent to high, we just don't have the money to stay." Said a green eyed, blonde haired little boy named Vash._

"_But,__ but…" the younger Roderich seemed to have lost all will to speak for he blubbered helplessly._

"_You need to learn how to work things out on your own anyway." The other boy said, fingering a small toy water gun at his side._

"_Big brother we have to go!" said a blonde haired little girl in pig-tail braids behind Vash. Swallowing tears Vash said, "We will meet again, I promise." He then took the girls hand and walked away to a minivan where there parents were waiting. Unable to take it any more Roderich fled to his house.__ To his piano, and he played. He played that piano loud and hard. He played without rhyme or reason. His thoughts were filled with how he hated his father, how he hated Vash's parent's, how he hated Vash's little sister, and how he hated Vash for leaving him. He pounded on those keys, creating a melody of betrayal. But, he then collapsed in tears on the keys, leaving a long ugly sound resonating around his large house. His thoughts filled with how he had __**let**__ Vash leave._

But that was a long time ago. To long, to remember the exact details of that day. I had made other friends, like Eliza and Feliciano. And Ludwig. And Gilbert. I had Gilbert didn't I? Gilbert cared about me, right? Gilbert was my friend right? I hadn't realized he had stopped playing. But, silence had never sounded so sweet. Because, for the second time in my life. I was shedding tears in front of my piano. But, instead of the blubbering sobs of my childhood, my tears were silent. I banged my head on my piano's smooth keys making that same long ugly sound that resonated around me, like so long ago.

"Oh, Lord…" I whispered in between tears.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

END fifth chappy! Time for me to go to bed! Remember to review and tell me your pairing wants and needs! I might be able to get a chappy out by tomorrow but don't be surprised if I can't! Well Sayonara!


	6. Ehs Huhs and What should I DOs?

Wow this was supposed to get out on Wednesday! I'm so LAZY! But, I have an excuse my teachers were giving me homework by the pound and my mother took the laptop away from me during Monday and Tuesday. I cried for you my readers I cried. THEN on Wednesday all my teachers turned on me AT THE SAME TIME and gave me PILES of homework. But it is now done and I have spring break so expect some chappys! But, first I want to ask you a question, Are any of your guy buddies touchy feely with each other? Or is it just me? Because we had a reward day on Thursday so we all went bowling. So I'm sitting down waiting for my turn and drinking lemonade with my buds Jam and Seal, when I noticed something odd. I then alerted Seal and Jam of this strange thing. We observed our to guy friends in a very strange position. So my best bud green falcon is horrible at bowling. So my other bud Rectangle goes up to him and starts show him the right way to hold a bowling ball, BOYFRIEND STYLE, he had his hands on his arms and…Oh, it was just so CUTE, cuz green falcon is around Tino's height and Rectangle is about Berwald's and he even where's glasses. And green falcon has always had a feministic face. And this was there conversation. "No no you're doing it wrong let me help you." "O-Okay" "You've been holding it to low, raise it up higher. Keep a firm grip on ball." Green falcon then tips his head up to rectangle and says, " Am I doing it right?" "Yeah perfect." They bowled the ball together. " Thanks Rectangle you're the best, I'm sure my technique is way better now!" " No problem." After this me,Seal,and Jam all said at once," Gaaaaaaaaaay" Then I screamed, "SUFIN!"and Jam started cracking up. So, yeah, I'm rambling, let's get on with the chappy!

In this chapter our brave Matthew proceeds with the plan, Alfred has a realization about his sexuality, Kiku thinks about leaving the anime club, and Ludwig and Feliciano ask some questions!

Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia or the melchony of haruhi suzumiya

* * *

P.O.V of Matthew Williams

8:57a.m Tuesday

No one noticed me get into in position to start. All my things were already in my homeroom. It was important that I make it there before the bell rang. I clutched my small speech in my hand. I was ready, the two main hallways were filled with people. I waited for the signal, it would come at any time. There it is! Tino dropped his white beret! I took a deep breath and got into my first spot.

"What's HAPpenin' a club for homosexual's to work together! The first official meeting will be on Wednesday at 4:30 in the abandoned room 213, in the extracurricular section of the school! Those with questions can come see us after school in the same room same time! We will be there in-between the times of 4:30 and 6:15! Do not hesitate to come!" I yelled. No one even twitched. But I had to get to my next position. I ran, got into place and yelled again,

"What's HAPpenin' a club for homosexual's to work together! The first official meeting will be on Wednesday at 4:30 in the abandoned room 213, in the extracurricular section of the school! Those with questions can come see us after school in the same room same time! We will be there in-between the times of 4:30 and 6:15! Do not hesitate to come!"

This time I got some responses. A large group of girls started quietly giggling and a trio of freshman boys stiffened up. I repeated this three more responses from a group of Asian kids, a tall Russian, my own brother, Arthur, Francis, and his Spanish friend. I also awoke a brown curly haired kid, and other kids I didn't know stiffened as I said my announcement. I then repeated it one last time, my voice was getting hoarse.

"What's HAPpenin' a club for homosexual's to work together! The first official meeting will be on Wednesday at 4:30 in the abandoned room 213, in the extracurricular section of the school! Those with questions can come see us after school in the same room same time! We will be there in-between the times of 4:30 and 6:15! Do not hesitate to come!"

This time someone actually turned around and looked at me. He was one of the strangest people I've ever seen. White hair, crimson eyes, and did I see a baby chick in his hair? He was an odd one alright. We stared at each other for a second, people passing by us to get to there homerooms. When he suddenly opened his mouth and spoke.

"I'll come."I decided that he had a nice voice.

"Wha-what?"

"I'll come to your club thingamabob." he said, apparently making club thingamabob hand motions.

"O-okay" We stood there for awhile staring. The hallway was empty, everyone had already gone into there homerooms.

_**.**_

I jumped, "Oh no! The first bell! Sorry for making you late!"

"It's not a problem kid, I've been late before see you at lunch."

"Okay!" I ran down the hallway and tiptoed into my homeroom they were taking role call. I sat down in a nearby seat.

"Matthew Williams." I almost smirked, but I didn't.

"Here."I had fought for peoples rights, missed the first bell, met a possible albino, and snuck into class in the last thirty minutes. The funny thing was…

No one noticed.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Alfred F. Jones

I was in my American flag boxers getting ready for bed, when I here my bedroom door open. It's Iggy wearing one of my shirts which looks like a dress on him. And that might be the most erotic sight I've ever seen.

"Alfred." His voice sent shivers down my spine, and someone was more than exited down there. Arthur hands were now on the bridge of my boxers.

"Alfred!" Oh, god. Arthur had said his name so erotically.

"ALFRED!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot up from my desk bonking heads with Iggy.

"Ow, you bloody git!!! You have a hard head!" right now something else was even harder.

"I'm sorry Iggy how about I buy you lunch today?"

"Fine you git, but none of your horrible greasy food."

"Now as interesting you two lunch plans are, I have to teach and you have to learn. So sit down and shut up!"

"Sorry sir." I sat back down. And then I started to think.( Yes I do that.) ever since this morning I've been having wet dreams about Iggy. Is that natural?No I don't think it maybe I should check out this What HAPpenin thing, just to check it out.

Hey, do you think being gay is going to affect my athletic abilities?

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Kiku Honda

It was a tantalizing proposition. Really seeing the inner workings of real life yaoi wasn't something that came up everyday. And _if _I got pictures, and _if _I sold them to Elizabeta. I would have enough money to be a GOD like Haruhi Suzumiya.A very tantalizing offer indeed.

But, what if I couldn't get in? I don't even know what gender I prefer! _If_ I like a gender at all! I could be a cat lover for all I know! Oh, all this doubt is making my head hurt! Cons outweigh the pros by so much! I could be ridiculed and get kicked out of society for the rest of my life!

But, I really would like some extra money! Oh, who am I kidding? I really _really _need that extra money!

And it was a tantalizing proposition…even if I was a cat-lover.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Ludwig Beilschmidt

Tuesday 11:45

We were lucky no one was even near the extracurricular section of the school. But, since it was so creepy and quiet Feliciano was clutching my arm like it was nobodies business. And I guess it wasn't, he needed some comfort and I gave it to him. That was it.

And not to mention it was really creepy. I was surprised that no one was over there, during the study hall before lunch. But, not a soul was in the hallways. What we were looking for? The abandoned room 213 of course. When that whispering voice reached my ears earlier that morning I thought I was hallucinating. But, Feliciano and Kiku heard it too. So Feliciano and I thought we would scout it out during study hall when freshman and those new to the school couldn't be over here. Our shoe's clacked loudly on the tiles as we made our way past, 207, 209,211, and then finally we were there standing in front of 213.

"Shou-should we o-open the d-d-door?" said Feli still clutching my arm.

"Yeah." I kept my voice firm, confident, strong, like a real German man would. I grasped the doorknob and pulled. Then I pulled again and again. AND AGAIN. The door wouldn't budge.

" I-I think you push Ludwig."

"Right, good job Feliciano." I then pushed open the door to find…

"WHATS HAPPENING?!?" Feliciano screamed.

So it wasn't a lie? Yes it was true but is this really What's HAPpenin'?

* * *

I know I have been lazy. But, we are done with the starting chapters. We have se t the scene the tone, the mood. All we need is some romance! Don't worry the next chapters will be so full of fluff you could stuff fifty million teddy bears with it! I'm serious. so put down your tomatoes, I'm already getting enough tomatoes to the head courtesy of Romano. He hasn't had one POV so yeah he is pissed. The POV count right now is Alfred two, Matthew two, Toris- one, Arthur-one, Tino-two, Matthias- one, Eirik-one, Feliciano-one, Ludwig-one, Kiku-one, Gilbert-one, Elizabeta-one, Roderich- one, Berwald- one, and Feliks-one. Flashback count, Roderich-one. But, don't worry there will be a bunch of flashback's for the Italy bro's! Now don't forget to review for, What's HAPpenin'!!


	7. Hair Clippies

LAZY! I am lazy! Wow I'm horrible. XD Okay another question for ya'll. How many of your parents have no idea that you're into this stuff? I can see some hands raised! My family has no clue; I'm the fastest tab closer in my whole school! :D SO I would like you guys to tell me your closest calls! Cause I've had some close ones. But Enough about that!

I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR WHITE JUMPSUITS OR MCDONALDS or anything really…

In this chappy our adorable duo Feliciano and Ludwig come face to face with What's HAPpenin', many lunch dates occur, and Ivan finally appears! YAY!

* * *

P.O.V of Berwald Oxenstierna

11:52a.m Tuesday

I am merely an observer for today. I reminded myself as the loud freshmen freaked out in the club room doorway. Apparently he had never seen anyone being covered with various types of paints.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?" the freshmen boy yelled again.

"We were about to ask you the same thing. With the racket you two were making. We thought someone was heatingly kissing on the other side of our door" said Eirik, calmly reading a book while the back of his white jumpsuit was being covered in neon orange. Mine was either a teal or an aqua, I wasn't sure which. Tino took the younger Hansen by the shoulders and made him face the window. He started mumbling things like

"No, no, this won't work… It's to colorful…hmmmmm."

"Um, excuse me, sir?" said the taller blond freshmen, still in the doorway with a blush on his face. The other freshman was holding on to him like his life depended on it.

Tino looked up, "Oh, hey you guy's come on in! Take a seat! The counters are old but they're pretty tough!" he turned towards them and gave them a wink. The boy's heaved themselves up on the counters. Tino then faced them fully.

"Hey do think we should paint the room nuclear orange?" they stared at him for a second. Then the smaller one spoke up.

"The lighting in this room isn't correct for this type of color. It needs to be a soft color, like paler pinks, blues, and purples. Earthy colors would also complement those chestnut cabinets. This would create a calm sensation of those occupied inside the room." So he wasn't just loud, he apparently knew his wood. I hope this kid joins Tino's little scheme. We, no I, need someone who appreciates craftsmanship.

"And how would you know this?" Said Tino his hands clasped together, his gaze bright.

"I'm an artist! I've had a few really good teachers back in Italy!" Tino almost choked in happiness. I think Eirik was actually having some trouble breathing.

"Ita-ITALY! Wow! You must know a lot! Hey, do you think periwinkle would look good?"

The boy was now beaming. His smile was so wide his eyes had to close.

"Periwinkle would go great!"

"Oh, really you think so?"

"Yeah, since you're probably going to be here for the club a lot, the color is perfect for your eyes!" Tino blinked slightly abashed from the compliment. Then he came back to planet earth.

"Oh you know about the club? Did you want to join?"

"Sign us up! I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is Ludwig Beilschmidt! We're both freshmen ~VE!" said the boy still beaming.

"Feli, what about Kiku?" said the tall blonde looking worried.

"Kiku isn't sure, don't you remember?! He can sign himself up when he's ready!"

"Wait, wait, slow down! You really want to join?" said Tino, buzzing with excitement.

"Yeah! Why would we be here?" said the boy looking a bit confused.

Tino practically squealed.

"OH you could help me pick out the rest of the furniture!" said Tino bringing out various color charts.

"Can I suggest maroon curtains to match the periwinkle?"

"Oh my! Oh course you can suggest! I'm going to need all the help I can get!"

If I had known that at that moment, Tino had just started a revolution in which the world had never seen. I would have raised an eyebrow. I'm serious those maroon curtains would become pretty important to us.

In fact in the next few months they would save all of our lives. But if anyone asks me …

I merely observed.

* * *

Switch to the P.O.V of Arthur Kirkland

12:07p.m Tuesday

Bloody American. He was going to be the death of me. I swear to God. That boy could talk a mile a minute…

"Can we go to McDonald's? Can we go to McDonald's? Can we go to McDonald's? Can we? Can we PLEASE go? Buh-buh-buh-ba-bah! I really want some fries and ten burgers no TWENTY! With lots of ketchup! You can get the western salad! Don't lie to me I know you like it! So, can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" we currently sitting on our favorite bench right next to the parking lot, I groaned as he continued to talk about the evil placethat probably sells diabetes in a cup.

"Did you hear that?" Alfred suddenly asked pulling on my arm.

"Hear what? I didn't bloody hear anything!" I just wanted to eat.

"I heard yelling, let's go! Come on Arthur you're coming with me! A hero can't leave a damsel alone!" he started running towards the school. He stopped when he relized I wasn't following. He ran back and picked me up bridal- style saying it would be faster that way. When Alfred ran down the hallways, Francis yelled at us,

"Enjoying the honeymoon _mes cheris__?_" even I had to admit I looked downright girly and like a perfect blushing bride. But, my face was red in anger, not because Alfred was holding me so gently. It wasn't that at all. Thankfully no one else noticed us besides Francis. They might of assumed things. Because no way in hell was I Alfred's damsel and I would never ever go on a honeymoon with that wanker. I wasn't madly in love with him.

It wasn't like that at all.

* * *

Switch to the P.O.V of Matthew Williams (again)

12:13p.m Tuesday

I think I might burst.

No, like, seriously, internally combust.

Like Matthew goes 'BOOM'. That's how I'm feeling.

I was sitting at one of the outside tables during the lunch period. Since, at our school we can go anywhere as long as we make it to our next class. Across from me was the strange albino kid I met that morning. From our one-sided conversation I had gathered that his name was Gilbert, a.k.a Gilbert the Awesome. I also learned that the chick, that was now pecking my boloney sandwich, was named Gilbird

"So Mattie, you and me, we in this together because I can tell you're ninety-nine percent awesome which is almost as good as my one-hundred percent. And I love this Maple Syrup stuff! Did you really make this yourself?" he was actually talking to me.

"Yeah I-I do."

"Well that's awesome! You should make me a bottle every day! Dude I could chug this stuff! Your so awesome you need a nickname… how about Red Falcon, or Little Bird,or Goosy, or maybe just plain Birdie. That's clean and simple!"

"Matthew is just fine." I whispered blushing.

"You know what; I'll just call you Mattie! Its sounds cute just like your face when it gets all red! It's official, Mattie shall be your nickname! Gilbert the Awesome has spoken!" at that he tilted back his head and started laughing at the sky.

Oh yeah besides being an albino it was most probable that he was terminally insane. And that's really okay, I live with Alfred. Speaking of Al, was that his voice yelling in the Lang. arts room? Whatever, it's not my problem. I have my own problems. Some people just don't care about there brothers…

especially people who were ninety-nine percent awesome.

* * *

Switch to the P.O.V of Nikolai Hansen

12:03p.m Tuesday

It was going to be a long day, I just knew it.

When that Feliks kid had walked into homeroom this morning wearing the _girls'_ school uniform, I knew things wouldn't go well. I just knew it. How did I know this? Well the biggest homophobe in the whole school was in my homeroom, Richard Samuels. God I hate him. He one of those guys who love to make fun of the weak, it sickens me.

It also doesn't help that he thinks I'm a girl, so he's always hitting on me. Oh yeah,_ that_ earns him some major brownie points with me.

So of course during lunch period, when the teacher left to do teacher things, Richard get's up and starts harassing Feliks.

"Hey , trannie having fun being a total freak? Sorry but I only date real women, not knock offs." he and his pack of idiots laughed. He tripped Feliks as he tried to just walk away.

"OW! That, like, totally, hurt! You jerk!" the band of Neanderthals laughed again.

"Leave him alone! What did he ever do to you?" said Toris, Feliks' best friend, who had just arrived. He kneeled on the floor next to Feliks collecting his dropped books.

"Oh-ho, look what we got here boys, the trannie's got a boyfriend!" the classroom echoed with there loud guffaws. I was now pissed beyond measure. You could see the hurt in both Toris' and Feliks' green eyes. I could usually be pretty patient but even I have a line.

And Richard Samuels just crossed it.

"That's IT!" I yelled, standing up in my seat.

"You have no right to be making fun of Feliks! HE IS A PERSON TOO!" I was furious. Who did Richard think he was?

"You and Feliks should switch clothes. I don't know why you insist to wear the guy's uniform. Actually you should change right now in the classroom." said Richard, wiggling his eyebrows. I could have puked.

"Because for the thousandths time, I AM A GUY!" how did he even get out of fifth grade? How did any of them get into high school?

"Oh, come on Nicky! Your hair clippie gives you away! Your worse at being a girl than Feliks is!" Oh no he didn't. He did not just call my cross hair decoration a HAIR CLIPPY! I looked down at Feliks and Toris who was still on the floor, their eyes brimming with tears. I looked towards Richard who gave me a jaunty wink, and I made up my mind.

I was going to strangle him.

But, before I could leap over my desk and finish his miserable existence, a large hand landed on my left shoulder. I look up to see the infamous Ivan Braginski looking as if he could also kill Richard his right hand was gripping my shoulder like a vice. I noticed that his other arm was around Toris' waist, and Toris amazingly looked relieved to see Ivan there. Feliks however did not. He was now pouting while holding on to Toris' left arm.

"I don't think it is very wise to be bullying comrades, da? It's not very nice and people could get hurt. You are lucky that Matthias Nielson is sick today. You are also very lucky that I am in a good mood, da?" he smiled a creepy smile. Richard and his cronies turned white as paper.

"You will not be so lucky next time." He gave them a cold stare and he headed toward the door way. His hand still firmly clasped around Toris' waist. Feliks followed closely behind.

He turned back towards me and said, "Goodbye comrade see you tomorrow night, da?" and then all three of them disappeared into the crowed hallway. Wait did he say tomorrow night? Was he also gay?

"Hello! The hero has arrived!" said the sports star, Alfred Jones, as he jumped into the classroom. I noticed Arthur Kirkland in his arms. He set Arthur down and looked around.

"I heard yelling! Is the fight already over?"

"Yeah you missed it Jones. I kicked some major ass." said Richard the jackass.

"Man, I wanted to show-off to Iggy! Darn-it! Okay then we can head back to our fav bench Iggy." apparently Arthur was Iggy because he was blushing madly.

"Oh, Al why don't you stay here?" said one of the sluttiest bitches around, she fluttered her eyes at Alfred and tilted her chest towards him.

Arthur glared at her and said, "Actually, Alfred and I need to eat. Alfred would you like to go to McDonalds? You said you would buy me lunch." the self proclaimed hero's face lit up.

"Why yes I would LOVE TO! WOO-HOO! I'm sorry miss but I can't stay! I'm goin' to McDonald's!" he then picked up Arthur again and jumped into the crowded hallway. The slut, Brittany Dove, looked furious, her manicured fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Oh, I could tell all these homosexuals running around would bring nothing but trouble.

I just knew it. I just had this feeling that something was taking the school by storm.

And that something was What's HAPpenin'.

* * *

I'm back and ready to rock and roll!I think Matthew is my Fav POV besides Eirik. I've got a poll open to everyone about if I should Joan of Arc in this or not so visit my profile and vote so I can get a head count! Don't forget to REVIEW! Yayz!


	8. The Sunflower

My My My! It's chap eight! YAy! My closest call ever was when I had been reading an yaoi fanfiction. Not much just kissing. And my brother came in and I didn't notice him standing right behind me reading over my shoulder. I'm a faster reader than him so I was scrolling down pretty fast. So my bro said, "Whoa slow down I can't read it!" I screamed and threw him out of the room yelling about schoolwork and how he was bothering me. Thankfully he didn't read the kissing part, because he would have ran to my mom like the momma's boy he is. Alright, new question. How did you find out about Hetalia?

In this chapter the lovely Toris talks to sunflowers, Ivan has a flashback, Feliks is jealous, and Tino gets disappointed.

I don't own Hetalia *sniffle*

* * *

P.O.V of Toris Lorinaitis

12:30p.m Tuesday

I sat at my favorite table in the science room. It was the table closest to the window, and that window was right beside the best sunflower in the school garden.

The garden club worked on that jungle everyday. They would show younger kids from close elementary schools the secrets of gardening and let them plant a flower or two. It was a rather colorful affair.

I actually still remember the day I planted my first sunflower in that same garden. Every year I would plant a new one. Each year it would grow taller and stronger. And whenever I saw it, it was like a little sun brightening up my day. But no sunflower was better then the first, because it wasn't just a sun for me, it was my friend…

.

_A young brown haired boy ran through a small playground, tears streamed out behind him as he ran. He jumped the back fence of the softball field, and ran. He did not stop until he reached his destination, a high school garden. He traveled through the greens and browns of the plants, until he came to a sunflower. It was a weak little thing, but it did its job. Upon seeing the plant the young boy's green eyes brightened and a watery smile soon came to his lips._

"_Sunflower," said the young boy, "you'll look out for me, right?"_

_The sunflower didn't answer._

"_Who am I kidding, of course you will!" the boy giggled to himself. He then lay on his back down next to the sunflower and yawned. Weariness soon overtook him and the boy sailed to a place filled with happiness…_

_his dreams._

My head hit the table. I sighed and said to myself, before I went into dreamland.

"A little rest wouldn't hurt. Right, sunflower?" I then I fell asleep not even noticing how…

The sunflower didn't answer.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Ivan Braginski

12:33p.m Tuesday

I walked into the classroom, my belly full from a good lunch. I spotted Toris asleep like that time many years ago…

_A red cheeked little boy stared at the shivering boy fast asleep in the high school garden. The sleeping boy shivered violently, and red cheeked boy's face set into a determined look. Puffing his cheeks out the child then turned around and ran out of the foliage._

_But, he soon came back his arms overflowing with a pillow, a quilt and a pair of earmuffs. The pale haired little boy hurried to the sleeping brown haired boy underneath the sunflower, his feet tripping over the blanket he carried and the long scarf around his neck. _

_Why he was wearing a scarf in late October could not be answered. _

_The taller boy placed the quilt over the other, and the pillow underneath his head, and snuggly fitted the earmuffs over his ears. Scrutinized his work, then smiled a sweet little smile and slowly tiptoed away giggling quietly to himself._

All though I could not giggle anymore, I did chuckle at the memory. I sat down next to Toris and placed his head on my shoulder so he could be more comfortable. He unconsciously snuggled closer to my neck. I sighed and ran my fingers thru his brown locks. Ahh, Toris, I did not know his name then but, I would soon meet him while waiting for my sisters to finish up ballet…

_Snow fell softly on the windows of the large opera house. A tall twelve year old boy walked up the third landing to the seating in the auditorium. His sisters were practicing ballet two stories down. He ran his finger down one of the seats his violet eyes followed his fingers path. Then a soft melody began to play, his head jerked up looking for the sound. He found the source, a boom-box playing a soft violin piece. Next to the boom-box was a boy, also thirteen, dancing ballet, his eyes were closed. The scarf clad boy stared in awe his feet slowly moving forward towards the dancer. The brown haired dancer's movement's were graceful almost feminine. When the music came to a close and the dancer stilled, but soon became startled when a voice called out,_

"_Don't stop please continue, you are very good." It was the violet eyed boy. The dancer seem to recognize him for he said,_

"_I know you! You're Natalia's brother, Ivan right?" Ivan blushed._

"_Da, that is my name. What is yours?"_

"_Toris." Ivan smiled._

"_It fits you well." Toris seemed flustered probably wondering what to say to such a large person._

"_Hey, um Ivan do you dance?"_

"_Just a little, not much."_

"_Well, um, would you like to dance with me?" he gestured to the boom box, giving a small smile._

"_It's nice to dance with others. Come on Ivan just once." Said Toris, while lifting up his pointer finger. Toris then grabbed the larger boy's hand and dragged him to the middle of the stage. He then pressed play on the boom box and a sweet melody came out of the old tape. Toris slowly raised his right leg, raising it so high that it was over his head, and then he brought it gracefully down to the floor._

"_Now Ivan stand behind me and put your hands on my waist." Ivan did so._

"_Now lift me up." Ivan did, and Toris then arched back and legs, making a perfect arch. His feet right in front of Ivan's face. His head upside down facing opposite from the Russian's own face._

"_And now we just flow with the music." And Ivan complied with his wishes. _

_They moved with a strange amount of harmony. Like a large rock floating in a small stream. They completed complicated dance steps, and maneuvers like seasoned professionals. Like, they had danced together for years. Ivan's scarf twisted around them like a ribbon, but never tangling them up. _

"_I will now put you in your spots for the per-." Said the ballet teacher, before noticing the two boys._

"_BR-" _

"_Shush Natalia, everyone take a seat." the students quickly filed into one of the rows. And they watched I van and Toris who had not yet noticed their small audience. The music soon came to a close and after one final twirl they stopped. Ivan's hands loosely on Toris's waist. One of Toris's hands was cupping Ivan's cheek._

"_See, that wasn't so bad was it Ivan?" whispered Toris while out of breath._

"_Da, it was not bad." replied the Russian, who was also breathless._

_*clap**clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*_

"_Very good! Very good indeed! Toris, I have great news!" the two boys straightened up and faced the now clapping ballet teacher._

"_I have found you a partner!" said the exuberant teacher._

"_Um, who, ma'am?" said the confused Toris._

"_Why this strapping young man here!" said the teacher pointing at Ivan._

"_MY BROTHER?!" screamed Natalia, face turning red in anger._

"_Oh, hush Natalia. I will let no one else dance together! They shall be our stars!"_

"_But, Ma'am I do not know ballet." Said a blushing Ivan, who was now looking down at the floor._

"_You could have fooled me! You my boy have a talent! Such raw talent that I just can't have walk away!"_

_After that day Ivan Braginski was a ballet dancer._

And I got to dance with my scarf ON. That was always a plus.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Feliks Łukasiewicz

I hate Ivan Braginski. I've, like, totally hated him since he weaseled his way into Liet's life. I hate how tall he is. I hate how like FAT he is. I hate how totally UGLY he is. I just hate him plain and simple.

But, you got that didn't you?

Good.

I hate how he acts like he owns Liet or something. I hate how he always takes, like, my seat, for science. And any other class me, Liet, and him share. There he is again! Sitting in MY seat! Sitting next to MY best friend! He's petting Liet's hair! PETTING IT! Like Liet was, like, his dog or some other lower species! He, like, won't get away with this! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!

Oh, and did I mention how I hate Ivan Braginski?

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Tino Väinämöinen

5:30p.m Tuesday

The room was totally empty.

I have sat in this chair for TWO whole hours.

Not a soul. Not a peep.

No one came to ask questions.

No one was like us.

No one wanted rights.

Or maybe, no one was willing to fight for them.

Was my school full of cowards?

Maybe.

Were there homosexuals here?

Yes, that I was sure of.

But, where WERE they?

Hiding under there covers, afraid people would find out?

Probably.

This is a sucky ending for the day.

But, hey, who cares?

No one. No one cares. No one cares at all.

No one cares about What's HAPpenin'.

* * *

Chap eight is FINISHED! Don't forget to review! I just love you gals and guys out there who take the time to review my HORRIBLE work! So press that button! PRESS IT!


	9. Be Italian

Chap Nine, Chap Nine. I've got some work to do! I going to dedicate this Chapter to my bud, Jam. She is such a dear. She doesn't know Hetalia characters that well. (She's still learning) So I'm going to the basics for this chap, THE ITALY BRO'S. So we're going to have flashbacks! And lots of them!

In this chapter Feliciano looks at a painting, Lovino reminisces about the _original_ potato bastard, we go back in time into the mind of the Italian maid Franchesca, also into the mind of the international doctor Dr. Wagner, and we end the chapter with the boy named H.R.E battling his escaping memories.

If I owned Hetalia, UsUk would have fluff every strip…

But I don't own it. TT^TT

* * *

P.O.V of Feliciano Vargas

7:21p.m Tuesday

I sat in my chair in my bedroom, staring at the painting on the wall across from me.

The painting was of a young feminine looking Italian wearing a green dress and a white apron. A white handkerchief was tied around their head. This person was sleeping soundly in a chair much too large for them.

The day must have been sunny because in some parts of the painting lighter colors were used to show the rays of sunlight.

The brushstrokes were sloppy but you could tell, just by looking at the painting, that the person in the painting meant a lot to the artist. That the artist had loved this person.

I was that person.

I hiccupped and tears ran down my face as I looked at my younger, happier self.

I wasn't that person anymore.

I can still feel his hand holding my own. His lips against mine. His smile shining towards me. His blood against the pavement. His screams reaching my ears…No. That wasn't real, that isn't here. That was back in Italy.

And he isn't in Italy.

And I'm not in Italy.

I sighed and laid down on my bed. I wiped the tears away from my face and closed my eyes, shutting those memories away.

I'm not in Italy anymore.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Lovino (Romano) Vargas

7:28p.m Tuesday

Ug, was Feli crying again? Probably for _him._ The potato bastard. No not Mr. Macho-Ludwig, the _original_ potato bastard was a boy that went by the name of H.R.E.

And him and Feli were totally in love.

And I hated him.

And he's dead.

No, I didn't kill him.

I didn't even see him die, but I still remember the day we got the news…

_Two children sat on a bench next to a window sill .One wore a green maid outfit; the other wore a peach maid outfit. Both had brown hair. The one who wore the peach had hazel eyes; the one who wore the green had brown eyes. And those brown eyes were slowly filling with tears as the child read a letter sent from their grandfather._

"_Lovi…* hic*…he's dead! Oh *hic* Lovi he's dead they buried him, they already had a funeral!" said the child in green to their twin._

"_Calm down you whiner, now who died?" said the other twin._

"_H.R. *hic* E!" the first twin then burst into tears, putting his small little hands to cover his face._

_The other twin, Lovi, then took the crying one's hand and pulled him to the kitchen._

"_Sit down, Feli." Feli sat down. Lovi then started to rummage thru the cupboards for something._

"_Ah-hah! Here's one!" said Lovi holding up a potato. He grabbed his twin's hand and took him out to the front yard. He placed the potato out on the driveway and pulled out a lighter from the pocket of his apron and lit the potato on fire. Then he turned to his twin and said,_

"_We'll have our own funeral for him. Now say a prayer and say goodbye." Feliciano quickly clapped his hands together and murmured a fast Hail Mary and Our Father._

"_Now say goodbye." said Lovi taking his twins hand, and holding it tightly._

"_Good bye Holy Roman Empire!*hic*"he then burst into more tears._

"_Good bye potato bastard."_

I could still hear Feli crying in his bedroom, only one thing to do.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the bag of potato's I always have on stock. I picked a medium sized one and put the bag away. I walked out to the driveway, it was dark outside, and placed the potato on the cement. I pulled my lighter out from my back pocket and lit the thing. For a couple moments I just stared at it. I could feel Feli eyes on me from his window. This is the third time we've done this for this month. I crinkled my nose, stopping my train of thought; it was starting to smell like one of the restaurants Jones goes to. I sighed.

Goodbye to the happy Feliciano.

Hello to the fake Feliciano.

The smoke stinged my eyes, causing them to water. Tears rolled down my face.

Goodbye potato bastard.

Goodbye potato…

XXX

P.O.V of Francesca Fratto (In the July, seven years prior to current story line)

"Miss Fran! Miss Fran!" yelled two children in maid outfits running towards me.

"What is it my little _bambinos_?" I said placing my hand on each of their heads.

"Miss Fran, what do you know about love?" two pairs of cute little orbs stared up at me thru brown curls. I smiled and sat down on a near-by chair. I then patted my knees and the twins scrambled up onto them.

"So my little Italian devils you want to know about love?" they nodded rapidly, I laughed.

"Francesca will tell you. If you want to make a lover happy you have to look into your self's, use your blood!"

"Our blood?" they said tilting their heads.

"Yes, your Italian blood, you must… you must…" they edged closer.

"Be Italian, be Italian~" they still looked a little confused so I continued to sing.  
"Take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss." I kissed Lovino on the nose cause him to furrow his eyebrow cutely.  
"Be Italian, you rapscallion~"  
"When you hold me, don't just hold me, but hold this!" we all laughed at my silly song, with me pointing at my butt.

"Please be gentle, sentimental~  
Go ahead and try to give my cheek a pat." Feliciano patted my cheek trying to be comforting.

"But be daring and uncaring~  
When you pinch me, try to pinch me where there's  
fat!" I gave a quick pinch to both their bellies, they giggled.  
"Be a singer!" they repeated,

"Be a singer!"  
"Be a lover!"

"Be a lover!"  
"Pick the flower now before the chance is past! ~"

"Before the chance is past!"  
"Be Italian!"

"Be Italian!"  
"You rapscallion!"

"You rapscallion!"

"Live today as if it may become your last!" we fell to the ground, giggling in a tangled up heap. After we calmed down, I raised an eyebrow toward them smirking a little.

"So why did my favorite twins need to know about love?" they both blushed.

"Oh, no reason! Ve~!" said Feliciano quickly.

"And even if there was something it wouldn't be any of your business!" said Lovino crossing his arms. I laughed at their responses.

"Now this wouldn't have any thing to do with H.R.E, Feli? Or how about those cute little letters you get every day Lovi?"

"No it doesn't have to do with anything!" I laughed again at their flustered faces.

"What was in those letters, hmm let me think," I said putting a finger to my chin.

"Nothing!" yelled Lovino becoming redder by the second.

"Oh, I know! 'Lovi I miss you so much, When will you come back home from Italy? Write back soon my little tomato! Hugs and Kisses, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.'" I stated from one of the many letters from the Spanish boy to Lovino. Feliciano was now making kissy faces at him. Causing Lovino to look more like a tomato then ever before.

"Um, excuse me, but would you like to play Feli?" I turned around to see a shy blonde haired boy peeking out behind the door frame.

"Of course I would H.R.E! Good bye Miss Fran! Bye Lovi!" and with that Feliciano ran out of the room pulling the blushing H.R.E with him.

"Lovino! There's a letter for you in the mail! COME AND GET IT!" Lovino then jumped from my lap and ran out of the room, excitedly. I sighed and relaxed into my chair. My long brown hair getting tangled. My little twins in love! Oh, how the years go by! I sighed again.

How old do you have to be to experience true love?

Because my little _bambinos_ have found it at the age of seven.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Marcus Wagner, International doctor.( Early August, Seven years prior to the current storyline.)

The boy's head was covered with blood. Apparently he had been in a hit and run. The little girl in the maid dress wouldn't stop crying, and all the adults in here are hysterical.

"Everyone CALM DOWN!" I yelled. I looked over the boy and made sure all life support and all his IV's were hooked up correctly. They were. The little girl was gripping his hand tightly. The older Italian male, Rome mob boss of Italy looked towards me and asked,

"Will he be okay doc? Will he make it?" I sighed.

"He will live. But, the real question is will he wake up?"

"Will he?"

"That isn't up to me; it's up to him now." I stared at the blonde haired boy who was slowly breathing thru the oxygen tube. I closed my eyes as that boy's mind struggled to wake up. A tear escaped my eye. There was a long road ahead of this boy.

And so the Holy Roman Empire threw itself into a long, long, war.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of H.R.E

Darkness, All I see is darkness.

Swallowing me up, swallowing me whole.

Wait, I see something.

A lot of somethings.

My memories.

Flying towards me causing my black cape to flow back behind me. Suddenly there here smacking into to me, passing by me. There's brother, and grandfather, and Mister Rome. There's my study's, my house, my favorite colors, my name. I grabbed all of them holding them tight against me. My arms were becoming full.

Something's missing, someone's missing

THERE.

That person in the maid outfit!

She's important to me! I ran towards the memories with her in them. Trying to catch them in my small hands. But my hands were all ready to full. I started dropping some just to get those memories.

Yes I have one! I looked down at it. Smiling with glee. But…

No! It's slipping away from my fingers! I can't hold on!

I ran after it, trying desperately to hold it again.

Dropping even more memories.

I was close, I was so close! I stretched out my arm willing my legs to go faster.

Then, suddenly, I fell into darkness. Only a few memories left in my hands.

I could feel light on my face. Heating up my forehead. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I opened my eyes.

Looking around, I noticed a little girl holding my hand, a grizzly middle aged man in a nearby chair. Another little girl pouting on his lap. And an older man in a white trench coat. I didn't know any of these people. Where was my brother? Where was grandfather?

"H.R.E you're up!" yelled the girl happily holding my hand.

"Who is H.R.E? Who are you? Where is my family?" the girl dropped my hand and sobbed.

" Oh my God, amnesia." Said the man in the white trench coat. Everyone in the room was staring at me in shock. What's going on? What did I do wrong? I looked towards the middle aged man and spoke my confusion,

"Excuse me sir, but what's happening?"

* * *

Chapter DONE. Woo-hoo! Don't forget to review. Now it's Tuesday night in the first two P.O.V's. So next time will probably be the first official meeting! And the rest of the Asians will finally make an appearance! Now review my minions! Review! Question for today is… What do you usually snack on while watching/reading/writing Hetalia? Oh and I've got FAN ART! Go check it out! I have a link to it in my profile! I would like to thank Kobayashi-Nariko for drawing it!


	10. YOU!

TEN! TEN CHAPTERS! Let's get goin! I usually snack on lemons and or tomatoes while doing anything with Hetalia. Even if it makes the laptop sticky! ;)

In this chapter Ludwig shares a bed with someone, Alfred finds an albino in his kitchen, Wang Yao is involved in a street race, and the most amazing club ever has its first meeting!

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

P.O.V of Ludwig Beilschmidt

2:18a.m Wednesday

My eyes shot open. That dream with the little maid girl and the doctor. I had it again. Was it a memory from my childhood? No I have never met any of those people.

Is someone breathing on me?

I turned towards my right to find Feliciano's face in front of me. I froze.

How did he get in here? I locked all the doors.

I looked at him dazed for a moment. Then I put my arms around him and placed my head on his hair.

I sighed, "What am I going to do with you Feli?"

I then glared at Gilbert's door, it was covered with stickers and a poster saying 'The Awesome Cave', he probably let Feliciano thru the front door.

Someone wasn't getting any wurst for breakfast.

And his name started with a G.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Alfred F. Jones

8:05a.m Wednesday

Mmm, pancakes.I smell pancakes.

Yum.

I bounded down the stairs, in my American flag boxers.

They own.

I ran into the Kitchen spreading my arms out wide and yelling,

"Good morning, Matt! Your stud muffin of a brother is up and would like some pancakes!"

I looked around then kitchen to find and ALBINO sitting in MY chair eating MY pancakes! I noticed two other kids, an Italian and a German, at our kitchen table also eating MY pancakes. Matt was at the stove.

He turned around and said,

"Ew, bro go back upstairs and get some pant's on. You can eat then okay Mr. Stud Muffin?"

"Okay," I pouted, can't even walk around in boxers at my own house. What is with society these days?

When I got back downstairs, I noticed two strange things, one. the albino had a chicken on his head and two. that said albino was totally checking out my brother.

Now that's just wrong.

I glared at the albino. He smirked right back at me and took a huge bite out of his pancake.

No, not his pancake, MY PANCAKE.

"Yo, you must be Mattie's twin right? I'm 'Gilbert the king of all things awesome'. What's your name blondie?"

Oh no, nu-uh, not only was he eating MY PANCAKES but also doesn't know MY NAME. Is he and the ugly old guy related? He is pretty ugly.

"Alfred get your homework together an get in the car. We're going."

"What but I haven't eaten!" Gilbert laughed.

"Sucks for you blondie."

"Oh, and Alfred we're taking Gilbert and his companions too." my jaw dropped.

"Kesese, you're the best Mattie! I call shotgun!" he then ran in the garage and jumped into my baby. My beautiful American flag van, painted on the sides was 'The Double Pounder' with a cute little hamburger on the side.

I jumped into the driver seat; and hugged the steering wheel,

"Oh, my baby did you miss me? Did you miss Daddy?"

(Matthew, Ludwig and Feliciano stared at the creepy American)

"Everyone get in," I yelled, "the Double Pounder waits for no one!" they filed in and I totally burned rubber.

Well as much rubber as I could in a thirty miles per hour speed limit.

XXX

Switch to the of Wang Yao

8:44a.m Wednesday

I hate Im Yong Soo's Car. It's a death trap. 'The Korean Machine' is nothing but trouble.

But it's my fault we missed the bus again, were lucky this thing even started up.

*Sigh* All I want to do is make it to school in one piece.

Thank God a red light!

I looked over to the car beside us. There was a blonde blue eyed guy with glasses at the wheel and an albino in the passenger seat speaking to him,

"Come on blondie, that guy's giving you _the eye_. You gonna take that?" I looked back at Im, oh-no he _was_ giving them a look.

"Im, think a moment here, we're in broad daylight." But he ignored me and revved up the engine. I could hear yelling from the back of the other van.

"Yao put on your seat belt, Mei, Kiku, Hong, same with you." I looked towards the back seat. My two younger siblings were gripping on to my cousin Kiku for dear life.

"Buckle –up everyone!" screamed the albino.

"Alfred don't you Dare!"

"Gilbert you're already on probation!"

I turned to Im, " Are you crazy?!"

"YES! WOO-HOO! WINNERS ORIGINATED FROM KOREA!"

I looked towards the light. Maybe it would break? Maybe it would never turn green?

BING

I guess not.

Im floored it and we sped down Universal Avenue. Im, the blonde, and the albino were yelling like a bunch of monkeys. The rest of us were screaming like a bunch of ten year old girls. For good reason of course! I squinted at our control panel and zeroed in on our speed.

SEVENTY MILES PER HOUR! IN A ROAD WITH THIRTY AS THE SPEED LIMIT?!

We squealed into the school parking lot. And parked right next to each other. Both drivers jumped out of their vehicles and yelled,

"I WIN!" and ran into the school.

I got out of the car. Another blonde guy with slicked back hair was patting the back of some curly haired kid who was hurling in the dumpster. The albino was talking to thin air, and Kiku was currently kissing the ground. My siblings, Hong and Mei, were still in their seats looking very green.

"Never again." said Kiku, looking up at me from the ground. I sat down at a near by bench and looked at the sky.

On that day I promised to never go into 'The Korean Machine' again.

To bad I had to break that promise.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Matthias Nielson

4:14p.m Wednesday

Today's the day. The first official meeting of What's HAPpenin. Apparently no one came in to ask questions yesterday. Tino was really worried.

But, looking around the room I could count more than at least twenty-five people. I mean the place was packed! So many people with so many personalities and cultures all in one room. Is that the sport's star Alfred F. Jones? Is that the piano player Roderich Edelstein?

I observed Arthur Kirkland and the Bad Touch Trio having a showdown in the corner.

"Oh, it's the frog, fancy seeing you here." said the Brit, behind Arthur was the Jones/Williams twins.

"Sorry ugly, I wasn't aware they let people with bad taste in." behind Francis was the rest of the Trio, 'Antonio the Idiot' and 'Gilbert the Bird Brain'. As they continued to throw insults at each other it was becoming more and more like a clique fight and drawing away from a more manly punch to the pride. It seemed like it would go on forever when suddenly Ivan Braginski accidently nudged Jones. Which resulted in Alfred turning around and pointing at Ivan and yelling 'YOU!'

Which caused Gilbert to also point at Ivan and yell 'YOU!'

And so Im Yong Soo recognized all of them and yelled 'YOU!'

Which caused Wang Yao to scream'YOU!' at Yong Soo.

And Kiku yelled 'YOU!' pointing at his cousin.

Then Heracles yelled 'YOU!'

Then Sadiq.

And suddenly 'YOU!'s were being yelled all over the place. Apparently everyone was hiding being gay from there family, friends, and of course enemies. Now everyone was yelling, Alfred and Gilbert were tag teaming on Ivan, Arthur was strangling Francis, Feliciano was crying, Antonio was cuddling Lovino, Ravis and Eduard were hiding under a table, Sadiq and Heracles were fighting over Kiku, and Im Young Soo was harassing everyone within groping distance.

At that exact time, in the middle of all this chaos, Tino walked in.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Matthew Williams

5:23p.m Wednesday

The meeting was a big success! Everyone was quiet as soon as Tino started talking. Nikolai was typing everything that was being said so we could have for years to come. After the meeting Tino had it copied so I could hand them out after school the next day. I gripped them tightly as I walked to the 'Double Pounder'.

Not even noticing as one of the sheets feel to the hallway floor.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Richard Samuels

6:01p.m Wednesday

God I hate after school tutoring! That Elizabeta girl is a bitch!

I stomped down the hallway pissed out of my mind. Nielson was back today so I couldn't even talk to Nicky! Yep today sucked.

At that moment I tripped on a piece of paper. I picked it up and read the title…

"What the hell is What's HAPpenin?"

* * *

Yay! DONE! Review, Review, Review. And participate in my poll on my profile! So push those buttons and type those keys!


	11. Hatred in the form of Tapioca Pudding

is here to see you! It seems like a lot of people forgot about Richard. If you need a reminder go back to chapter seven. Question: What time of day are you usually on fanfiction?

In this chapter Richard plays a cruel joke, Alfred is a hero, Elizabeta gets pissed off, and Arthur Lets it Be.

Hetalia I do not own. Neither the Beatles.

* * *

P.O.V of Richard Samuels

11:34a.m Thursday

I'm a fucking genius. I'm so smart that I should skip three grades!

This could possibly be my best idea yet!

I dipped my hands in the bowl again and smeared the last three letters on the grey wall.

I smiled at my artwork, and licked my fingers.

Mmmm, who knew tapioca pudding could taste this good?

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Tino Väinämöinen

12:03 p.m Thursday

I walked down the long hallway to the cafeteria for lunch. Su-san walked beside me. We opened the doors and walked in. I froze and dropped the books I was carrying. They fell to the floor with a loud smack.

Berwald turned around, "T'no y' 'kay?" then he also stared.

On the wall of the cafeteria, for everyone to see, was a horrible message.

ALL GAYS GET AIDS AND DESERVE TO DIE.

And it was all written in tapioca pudding.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to fall. Who could have done this? Who betrayed us?

"Hahahaha." I turned towards the laughter and glared.

There was Richard Samuels holding up a paper and waving it towards me. That couldn't be…No. Oh my God how did he get that?

A tear now slid down my face, Berwald placed his hand on my shoulder. This was just too much, I had to turn away.

I was a failure; I didn't deserve to be held by Berwald.

I had let my club down.

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Alfred F. Jones

12:17 p.m Thursday

Tino was crying, Iggy was hyperventilating beside me, Matthew was clutching his stuffed polar bear, Feliciano had his head on Ludwig's shoulder, and Lovino was close to jumping Richard Samuels. Ivan, Gilbert, Im, Sadiq, Antonio, and Heracles looked ready to join him, and Feliks looked heartbroken.

I had to do something.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the hose on the wall. I ran back into the cafeteria pulling the hose with me. Then I turned it on. With a great 'whoosh' the water smacked onto the offending wall.

I could feel the stares of the people around me, but I didn't care. The message on the wall slowly washed away.

I turned off the hose. Richard stared at me from across the room his jaw open.

"What in the HELL what that?" I asked, no demanded.

"Wait a minute, I know! You were trying to be funny weren't ya Samuels? WELL YER NOT FUNNY! YOU ARE A DAMN PIG! MAY YOU DIE IN HELL AND LET THE DEVIL ROAST YOU ALIVE!" I furious. He thought this was funny?I didn't see anyone laughing but him.

"You know what happens to people like you?" he shook his ugly little head.

"People like me kill 'em." He paled.

"Heroes kill 'em." Richard looked positively green.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Villains die. All villains die in the end."

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Elizabeta Héderváry

12:23p.m Thursday

One of the students I tutor being rude to homosexuals? Oh no, that isn't what I taught him! Looking at the yelling American, I realized that Alfred had the right idea.

"Good job Alfred!" I whispered.

I then grabbed a frying pan hanging in the school kitchen. Running up behind Richard, I brought it down on his head. He fell to the floor, letting go of the paper he was holding.

Ivan Braginski then ran up and crumpled the paper in his hand and popped it into his mouth. You could see his jaws chewing, and then he swallowed causing his Adam's apple to bob. Richard and his goons stared at him in shock.

"He fucking ate it…" whispered Richard.

"You did not need it anymore, da? It was not yours to begin with." said Ivan coldly. Richard and his posse gulped.

"Thank you Ivan, for your help." I said. I had never seen Ivan being so nice.

"It was not a problem, comrade. You are one of us." He walked up to Tino and placed his hand on Tino's head.

"Those who know What's HAPpenin, stick together, da?"

"Da." Tino replied thru his tears.

"Now let us all enjoy our meal!" yelled Ivan, meaning 'everyone get back to there own business!' Most of the students then turned around and talked to their neighbors and ate their lunches. The What's HAPpenin kids then went their separate ways, hiding their secret to the world. Hiding that deep down inside they stuck together and nothing could tear them apart.

I could hear Richard trying to crawl away, but I turned around and smacked him on the head with the frying pan.

"I've decided that we're going to have another two hours of tutoring tonight, I'll call your parents for you."

XXX

Switch to the P.O.V of Arthur Kirkland

12:36p.m Thursday

I laid on the grass outside the school, my union jack headphones on my ears.

"When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be. ~  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.~" I sighed then continued singing.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. ~  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.~" Thinking about what happened at lunch today, I sang the next verse for my fellow club goers.

"And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be. ~  
For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer. Let it be~".

"Let it be, let it be ..." I took off my headphones not being able to listen to that song anymore. I hope the club could find its answer soon, we needed it. This was our time of trouble. This is our time of trouble.

"Let it be, What's HAPpenin."

* * *

THE END…OF CHAPTER ELEVEN. Review, review! Oh, and go to my profile and check out my new story! It's not that bad if I say so myself.;D Whoever has the longest review before we get to a hundred reviews gets to ask whatever they want about the story.


	12. Sickness and Disease

Twelve!Twelve! Twelve! Twelve! Twelve! Twelve! Twelve! Twelve! Twe-*SHOT*

…

It's good I'm alive.

In this chapter Nikolai hallucinates, we meet Alfred and Matthew's cousin Petra, and Eirik isn't sure he should be in What's HAPpenin' at all.

I don't own the most AMAZING show on earth, HETALIA

Question: What other anime/manga do you watch/read?

* * *

P.O.V of Nikolai Hansen

Thursday 5:15p.m

I was for sure that cloud looked like a Viking ship.

*bounce*

But now that I'm closer it looks more like a bunny.

Oh, Viking ship again.

*bounce*

Bunny.

Viking ship.

*bounce*

Bunny.

Matthias

*bounce*

*bounce*

Matthias.

Viking ship.

Wait Matthias?

I stopped bouncing on the trampoline.

"Why'd ya stop, Norgie?"

I looked over to my right, and there was Matthias giving me his standard shit-eating grin.

"Why are you here?" I looked up into the sky, I couldn't find my Viking/Bunny cloud anymore.

"I can't visit my bestie?"

"No."

"Well I came here to visit your trampoline." With that he started bouncing.

Now Matthias is a pretty tall guy, he's got some strong legs. So when he bounced it caused me to catapult high into the air, almost out of the trampoline. But, I wasn't scared no way.

"Stop."

"No way, Norgie!" and then he jumped up again with even more force. I let out a garbled scream and tried to get over to him. I grabbed for his sleeve but I just missed him.

"Stop it, this instant!"

"No can do." He bounced even higher. This time I screamed fully, screw manliness. In the air I managed to grab onto the collar of his shirt. Not realizing since he was higher than me, that gravity would take affect.

*bounce*

*bounce*

*bounce*

My hand was still gripping his collar and my other hand had a tight hold on his sleeve. He was sprawled over me, our legs tangled together. One of his hands was behind my head, while the other arm, the one I was holding onto, was wrapped around my waist. It was shockingly comfortable, since we were still on the trampoline.

It was at that moment that Alfred peered over the Atlantic Field fence into my backyard.

"Hey! I was wondering if you guy's wanted to…" He paused and gave us a once over.

"You know what, never mind. I know when it ain't my business."

We both turned cherry red.

"It's not what it looks like!" yelled Matthias, still on top of me.

"Well whatever it is, me and a couple of the other What's HAPpenin kids are going over to Tasty Tacos so you guys can meet us there." he then walked across the large field, going out of sight. We both let out a relieved gasp and Matthias started to snuggle me.

"Get off Matthias."

"Nope." He said, whilst snuggling into my neck.

I looked up at the sky.

Ah, there it is! You know, now that I look at it, it really does look like a bunny.

I tilted my head.

Or maybe it's a Viking ship.

XXX

P.O.V of Petra Gomez (a.k.a Mexico)

Thursday 5:45p.m

"A little bit is better than Nada! Sometimes you want the whole enchilada! A little bit or nothing at all!" sang Alfred loudly to the song playing in Tasty Tacos. I raised an eyebrow at his scratchy singing.

Coming up to his table, notepad in hand, I asked for their drinks. He had brought a huge amount of people with him; they had moved most of the tables together. And every single one of them were male.

"Come on boys, what drinks will you have?" I was met with a chorus of lemonades, pepsis, cokes, orange pop, and 7-ups.

"Okay then, five lemonades, two pepsis, ten cokes, seven orange pops, four 7-ups, and all you guys who said beer will get root beer in sippy cups. I'll be back with your drinks soon." With that I wandered back to the kitchen.

"Juan, Jose wake up and help me get these drinks. Maria start making some beef burritos. Rosa and Trina help her. And when Sebastian gets out of the bathroom tell him to make some chicken fajitas Alfred usually gets that." They stared at me blankly.

"_Vamanos muchachos_, we don't have all day!" They rushed into action. I grabbed a tray and placed some of the drinks on it, Juan and Jose did the same.

We went to there table and started passing out their drinks. A tall Russian and three other boys had joined them.

"Would you four like something to drink and or eat?"

"We have already eaten but me and my friends will take some coke if you have some." said a brown haired boy with kind green eyes.

"So four cokes? Sounds good."

"No, just three, I brought my own beverage." Said the Russian holding up a flask.

"Okay then, three cokes. Are the rest of you ready to order your food?"

They were, and most ordered a beef burrito, just as I thought. The only two people who didn't were Alfred, with his chicken fajitas, and Lovino, who just wanted a cheese quesadilla. It took about ten minutes for there food. All of the employees had to help bring it out. After all they started eating, I pulled up a chair next to Lovino. Conversations being loudly spoken at the table, we spoke in soft tones.

"So Lovino anything new?"

"Its Romano, and yes, the other Graziano brother died Yesterday. The funerals early Saturday. Are you going to the wake tomorrow?"

"Naw, I've got a shift, my youngest brother Nikolas is going for the family. Are you going?"

"I might, I have to go to the funeral anyway. I'm going to Cantor."

"That sounds nice. Hey which one died Roberto or Fredo?"

"Fredo, Roberto died years ago. His kids were furious, you know they wanted the deli, but Fredo still took care of it. You know who he gave it to in his will?"

"Who?" I asked puzzled.

"Well you know, Fredo never had kids while Roberto had three, a son and two daughters, all of them are in there early forties and late thirties. The son has five kids and their all a bunch of brats. One of the daughters had three girls of her own, never paid attention to the middle one. That girl, her name's Angela I think, basically raised herself. The oldest girl is a bitch and the youngest gets whatever she wants. Anyway it turns out that in Fredo's will he gave the whole deli to Angela and no one else gets a share of the money! Ha! I always knew I liked that guy. He really gave his last 'Fuck you!' to the world."

I nodded to this story. I remember seeing Angela at church. She usually sat two rows behind us in front of the Carriedos. She was going to graduate from high school the up coming May. I knew she wouldn't have been able to pay for college. This deli was probably her saving grace. But then something that Lovino said or didn't say, was bothering me.

"What about the other daughter?"

"Who?" asked Lovino his eyes looking away from me.

"Roberto's second daughter, what about her? I thought he only had one daughter."

"She was disowned."

"What did she do?"

"Don't you remember? She moved to another state to get married to her partner."

"Ug, homosexuals are such a norm in society now a days, it's horrible. There such sick people."

"…Yeah." I was confused at his hesitant answer.

"Lovino are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" he smiled a smile that was more like a grimace.

"No, it wasn't you. I'm just a little sick."

XXX

P.O.V of Eirik Hansen

Thursday 6:09p.m

*sneeze*

"Are you okay Eirik?" asked Tino worriedly, from across the table.

"No I'm fine, I just put to much pepper in my burrito."

*jingle*

I turned around in my chair to see who was coming in. I immediately blushed scarlet. It was Anna Cherri from my Integrated Science class. Her chocolate brown hair was tied with two red ribbons into pigtails.

Petra went up to serve her, Anna's hair was so much longer than Petra's. Since earlier this month Petra had to cut it chin length so she wouldn't have to worry about it, her hair curled at the tips and she had the same cowlick as Alfred. It was a shame she had to cut her hair; apparently it had been longer than Anna's.

But, Enough about Petra. Anna had sat down in a booth, she was currently reading a book while drinking some pink lemonade.

I really wanted to talk to her.

I got up, saying I was going to use the rest-room, and headed over to her booth. I was only ten steps away when…

I tripped on my shoelace.

I scrambled up from the floor; I could here the What's HAPpenin table roaring behind me. Anna Cherri giggled softly in front of me. For the second time in five minutes, I blushed scarlet.

I then quickly pivoted and sprinted into the bathroom. I rushed to the sink and splashed water on my face. I looked up and stared at my reflection. What was I doing, trying to talk to girl? What was I thinking? I'm in a club for homosexuals for heavens sake!

But, when have I ever been attracted to men?

That Richard thing today. Would we go through that again?

Was I in the club for myself?

Or was I just following my brother around?

A sick feeling fell into the pit of my stomach.

Should I even be in What's HAPpenin?

* * *

Sorry I was late. But, my father took the laptop on a business trip with him this week.

*Gasp* Eirik isn't gay?

Anna Cheri= Seychelles, I named her after two of my anonymous reviewers.

Petra= Mexico, named her after my great-grandmother.

I'm not sure about they other employees at tasty tacos, they might come in later. If you can name the song that Alfred sang in this chapter you get to ask me anything about this fic!


	13. Code Names are Needed

Ah! Unlucky number Thirteen!

In this chapter Petra finds an interesting book, everyone gets code names,Heracles is given a job, and Gupta acts like a mother.

I don't own Hetalia! *GASP* Or DeathNote *SUPERGASP*or Naruto *GASP-DE WOOP* or Bleach! *GASP X VODKA*

Warning there will be slight Deathnote spoilers. Nothing big like deaths though.

Question: /does my writing style annoy you? who else heard about eurovision?

* * *

P.O.V of Petra Gomez

Monday 4:13p.m

I walked down the hallway at a calm pace. I had hours at my disposal, no shift that night.

What to do? What to do?

*slip-crash*My head hit the linoleum with a loud smack.

"Ug, what the heck did I trip on?" I asked still on the floor, while rubbing the back of my head. I stood up and picked up the offending object. It seemed to be a comic book of some sort. I opened it up to read some of the pages.

A dark hair man was washing the feet of a much better looking young man. He looked up a there eyes connected.

I quickly closed the book, my face cherry red. That was adorable! I looked at the cover, DeathNote? I had never heard of that before. I opened the book again.

The dark haired male was standing on a rooftop, talking about bells. The hansome brunette asked L to get out of the rain. WAIT,WHAT! Who names their kid L?

I flipped to the front of the small comic book and immersed myself in the story of L and Light.

XXX

Same P.O.V five minutes later

What the heck! What did that skeleton thing do! Why does Light want to kill L? I thought they had a good relationship going! Or maybe I just read it wrong I'm not that good with english. Either way, I have to find some more of these books!

"Hey I love that series!" A brown haired girl ran up to me. Up close I recognized her as head of the photography club, Elizabeta Héderváry. She took the book frm my hands.

"Oh and this is my favorite volume! Is this one yours? I lost mine earlier today."

" It isn't mine I found it on the floor. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything, honey!"

"Is L a girl?" she looked at me strangly.

"Of course not, silly! Why would you think that?"

"Well I kind of was routing for L and Light to get together."

"Oh honey! Why don't you come to the club with me today. I think you'll enjoy it!"

"Elizabeta, I'm a little clumsy, I don't handle cameras well."

"Who said anything about cameras?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me past the empty hallways of quiet doorways all the way to the extra curricular section. Past the one hundreds silent as a winters night, up the stairs and down the hallway of two hundreds, the only sound was strangely from the abandoned number 213. She was running to fast for me to check inside. We finally stopped in the three hundreds, at room 304. I walked inside and was greeted with many familiar faces. All of which were girls.

That night I wasn't only introduce to LxLight, but to MattxMello, SasuNaru, and GrimmIchi as well.

Father please forgive me for my impudence but L and Light are meant to be.

XXX

P.O.V of Lovino(Romano) Vargas

Monday 4:21p.m

"Two pair, read it and weep." Said Gilbert slamming his cards down on the table.

" I win the poker tournament! That's right, bask in my awesomeness!"

Across the table the other player Toris grinned.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but" placing his cards on the table he continued to speak, " I've got a Royal flush!" the crowd behind Toris cheered and money was passed from hand to hand.

"Alright everyone settle down! We've got some important things to discuss." Said Tino standing on a chair. The room soon quieted and most sat down.

"Okay then. Everyone is aware of the incident last Thursday, right?" Nods and 'yeahs' were thrown out.

"Good, now we have to have a way to document these meetings without stating anyone's name. Any ideas?"

Alfred raised his hand and said. " We could have code names?"

Tino nodded. "Yes that would work, but they would have to be easy to remember and learn. Yes, um Lovino?"

"Well in my family business we go by old countries. Why don't we do that for the club, but we use modern country names instead?" Yep my mafia training does come in handy.

"That's perfect. That will work for non-members, like siblings and the Elizabeta too! All in favor say Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Alright then, Matthias get over here and type!"

XXX

No P.O.V

Code Names

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo the idiot-Spain

Lovino (Romano) Vargas-South Italy

Feliciano Vargas- North Italy

Ludwig Beilschmidt-Germany

Kiku Honda- Japan

Alfred F. Jones- America

Arthur Kirkland- England

Francis Bonnefoy the perv- France

Ivan Braginski the creeper- Russia

Yao Wang-China

Hong Wang- Hong Kong

*Mei Wang-Taiwan

Im Yong Soo- South Korea

Roderich Edelstein- Austria

Gilbert Beilschmidt is a bigger idiot- Prussia

*Elizabeta Héderváry-Hungary

*Anna Cherri Lambourne- Seychelles

*Petra Gomez makes great burritos-Mexico

*Richard Samuels the asshole-? Doesn't deserve a code name anyway

*Natalia Braginski the crazy stalker girl-Belarus

*Katyusha Braginski has huge melons-Ukraine

Heracles Karpusi- Greece

Sadiq Adnan-Turkey

*Gupta Muhammad Hassan- Egypt

Feliks Łukasiewicz wheres dresses- Poland

Toris Lorinaitis- Lithuania

Ravis Galante- Latvia

Eduard Von Bock-Estonia

Tino Väinämöinen-Finland

Berwald Oxenstierna is ugly- Sweden (Su-san for Tino)

Matthias Nielson is a beast- Denmark

Nikolai Hansen-Norway (Norgie :D )

Eirik Hansen- Iceland

Kid with the stuffed polar bear-Canada

*- not officially aware of What's HAPpenin

XXX

P.O.V of Matthias Nielson

I printed out a copy of the list and handed it to the newly installed Finland.

"Now who wants to volunteer to hold on to this list. It's our only copy so you cant't lose it. Changes will be made later on."

Silence.

"Anybody? Someone has to do it."

A small 'that's what she said'was whispered but nothing else.

"Please?" a tan hand was raised.

"Oh thank you Herac- oh, I mean Greece!" He handed Greece the list and Greece put it into his uniform pocket.

"Okay then, club meeting adjourned. Tomorrow we're painting the room so bring clothes to change into! Remember the names can be used anywhere but don't blow our cover!" club members began to file out of the room.

I plopped onto one of the wooden chairs, it was pretty hard.

Haha, that's what she said.

XXX

P.O.V of Gupta Muhammad Hassan

Monday 7:02p.m

After dinner I gathered all the clothes in our small house and took it down to the laudry room to wash. Even though I was the youngest and a freshman in highschool I still did everything around the house.

I was putting the uniform pants into the washer, when I heard a rustle. Searching through one of the pockets, I found an odd list. I stompede up the laundry room stairs into our small living room. Heracles and Sadiq were playing a violent Xbox game in their pajamas.

Walking up to the T.V I pulled the plug that connected it to electricity. They started yelling on the couch, but I pulled out the list and shoved it in there faces.

Raising an eyebrow I asked loudly, " Okay, Greece and Turkey, what in Ra's name is What's HAPpenin?"

Hesitant smiles on their faces, they slowly pointed towards each other.

They were going to talk.

Even if it killed me.

I would be informed of What's HAPpenin.

* * *

Done. A little late but it isn't bad. Okay the winners are Venus Syrinx for guessing the song correctly; she gets to ask one question about anything in this fic, which I will answer truthfully. And Kobayashi-nariko for the longest review gets a prompt of her choice. Kobayashi has finished chapter one of this fic in doushinji form so check it out! I've got a link in my profile! I also have a new story idea on their so check it out!


	14. It's Hard to Understand

FOURTEEN! Woo-hoo! This chapter took me forever to write and then the internet crashed so I couldn't put it up and many other obstacles including my stupid ass brother. But the point is… I'M BACK!

Question: What is the best Hetalia fic you've ever read?

My answer: You Can't Take The Sky From Me, hands down.

In this chapter Angela is confused, Arthur is a good friend, Alfred keeps a promise, and Jeanne finally makes her appearance!

Yes I own Hetalia oh and Disney too…

NOT!

* * *

P.O.V of Angela Dove

Wednesday 8:45a.m

It had been two weeks and three days since Uncle Fredo's funeral.

"_Ave Maria Gratia plena  
Maria Gratia plena  
Maria Gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum_

Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
Et benedictus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
Ventris tui Jesus

Ave Maria  
Ave Maria Mater dei  
Ora pro nobis pecatoribus  
Ora, ora pro nobis  
Ora ora pro nobis pecatoribus

Nunc et in hora mortis  
In hora mortis, mortis nostrae  
In hora mortis nostrae  
Ave Maria!"

_Lovino sang 'Ave Maria' as they processed behind the coffin. His voice as clear and crisp as the first bite into a juicy tomato. Close friends gave pitying glances to the family, apparently filled with grief. But, upon closer inspection none of them looked sad at all._

_*sob*_

_Except for Angela, who was currently clutching her younger sister's arm._

"_Oh, Brittany isn't it horrible I miss Uncle Fredo so much!" Brittany looked at her sobbing big sister disgustingly._

"_Angela you're ruining my dress. Alfred is here; I want to impress him."_

"_Angela stop crying you're embarrassing the family." Said a portly woman who had too much makeup on her face._

"_I don't understand why all of you aren't mourning him!"_

"_You wouldn't."_

"Angela come on! I need to get their early so I can beat Arthur to the seat next to Alfred!" I looked up at the crucifix and begged for God to forgive my sister.

"ANGELA!"

"I'm coming!" I slipped my own crucifix around my neck and ran downstairs. I put some dog food in tray for Alfie, Brittany's dog. Then I grabbed my backpack and my car keys and ran out the door to our black Cattilac.

"Finally! I took you long enough!" said Brittany putting on her eyeliner.

"Why do we even have to leave so early for your seat in class anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand."

I don't think I ever would.

XXX

P.O.V of Arthur Kirkland

Wednesday 8:58a.m

'I'm a bloody genius.'

'Hold your applause.'

'I'm usually a genius all the time but, this is by far amazing. I volunteered to shake out the erasers every morning for my homeroom teacher! So I will be first in the classroom hence getting the seat next to the seat in the back Alfred always sits in. So that Brittany can't bother him. Aren't I a great friend? Yeah I'm amazing.'

I stopped patting the erasers outside the window and I turned around to put them away.

"Ah!"

"Good morning Arthur."

There was that she-demon sitting in THE SEAT. The seat I woke up to protect!

"Why are you here so early?" she asked. Like she didn't know!

"They needed someone to clean the erasers so I volunteered. Why are you here so early?" I answered like a perfect gentlemen.

"Oh, I just really like this seat and I've always been a morning person anyway." Then she smirked at me! The nerve of this she-demon!

"That's nice." I then took the seat in front of her so I would be diagonal from Alfred.

"Yeah, people are always telling me how nice I am." She said flipping her fake platinum blond hair.

" My mother always said not to be to flamboyant."

"What's flamboyant mean? Anyway, MY mother always told me I inherited her beauty. I guess she was right!"

What a load of bollocks.

XXX

P.O.V of Alfred F. Jones

Wednesday 9:02a.m

I walked into homeroom to find that my seat was already taken. Brittany had placed her purse on it probably to save it for one of her friends. Then I saw that Arthur was sitting right in front of her, which was strange since he obviously hated that girl.

"Iggy! Good morning!"

"Good morning to you as well Alfred, and you know not to call me that."

Like I would ever listen to him. I walked towards him and gave our hero hug.

_A six year old Alfred looked at Arthur in awe as he continued the story about the wizard and his faithful knight. The wizard had just been enchanted into a deep sleep._

"_And what happened next Arthur?"_

"_Well the knight slayed the evil froggy sorcerer and then he leaned down and…"_

"_What! What did he do? What did he do Arthur?"_

"_He gave him big um… a hero hug! That's it! And the wizard awakened. The End."_

"_That doesn't make sense!" yelled Alfred._

"_What? It makes perfect sense!"_

"_No, he should have kissed the wizard! Like in sleepy beauty! Only true love's kiss can break the spell! That's what Disney says."_

"_Well hugging works fine as well, Disney just left that out."_

"_Oh well kissing is better."_

"_Not it's not!"_

"_Yeah it is! And it's got to be at midnight too!"_

"_They hugged at midnight."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes really. Now go to bed." Arthur then turned around in his twin sized bed that he and Alfred were sharing._

"_I would have kissed the wizard." Said Alfred pouting, Arthur bristled._

"_You liar."_

"_Nu-uh. A real knight should always kiss his damsel in distress."_

"_The wizard isn't a damsel!"_

"_Well he was in distress."_

"_Alfred just go to sleep."_

_They laid in silence for awhile. Then Alfred started to fidget._

"_Um Arthur?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can I give you a hero hug?"_

"_Sure." Answered Arthur cracking an eye open. Alfred then put his arms around Arthur; it was a good fit since Alfred was only slightly taller than Arthur who was his senior. Arthur soon fell asleep._

"_I'll be you'll loyal knight Arthur and you can be my wizard." Alfred snuggled his face into Arthur's hair._

"_I promise."_

"Alfred I'm not in a deep sleep. You don't have to hug me." I smiled and ruffled his hair making him more agitated.

"Well you do look pretty tired! Wake up early this morning?"

"You could say that." I laughed and sat down next to him. Putting my arm around his shoulders, I grinned when he blushed and his eyes started fluttering close. Soon he was sound asleep. Richard Samuels then walked in and sat in the seat behind me next to Brittany.

"I don't get why you act like that towards Kirkland. People will start to think you're gay." I could see Norway and Denmark giving me looks from across the room.

"It's complicated." Wow I'm smooth.

"Come on Alfie I'm sure we would understand!" said Brittany giving me an adoring look. Weird right? She had been glaring at me and Arthur the minute I sat down.

"Yeah Alfie!" sniggered Richard, "Explain it to us."

I looked down at Arthur's sleeping face fondly, contemplating my answer.

"I made a promise and that's all you need to know."

XXX

P.O.V of Jeanne D'Arc

Wednesday 9:48a.m

I was walking to Geometry class when Brittany basically talked me in the hallway.

"Joooooaaaannnn, homeroom was horrible today!" I raised an eyebrow, Brittany never talked to me anymore. But, she should have known not call me Joan. She knew that disrespectful to Joan of Arc.

"Tell me what went wrong." I said whilst patting her head. She took a deep breath and I winced for what was to come.

"So first I got up early to get that seat next to Alfie's, then when I get there Arthur's already in the room but I still beat him to the seat."

"So what's so bad about that?"

"Shush Joanie, I wasn't finished. Anyway, a couple minutes later Alfie comes in and he looks totally sexy since he still had a bed head. Then horror upon horror he hugs Arthur, who btw sat in front of me before Alfred came in! Then he sits down next to Arthur and not his usual seat that was next to mine!"

"Okay."

"And that's not all of it! Alfie then put his arm around Arthur, and when Richard asked him about it…he…he!"

"He what honey?"

"He practically gave Arthur a look that a husband would give a wife and said something about a promise! What does Arthur have that I don't? All he has is those big eyebrows of his!"

"Brittany, you know that Arthur didn't ask for those things."

"Joanie, I just want Alfred to like me! What am I doing wrong? Arthur probably has Alfred stuck on this promise and knowing Alfred he'll keep it until he dies." Her tears had started to smudge her makeup. I looked at a near by clock; I had two minutes to get to class.

"Jeanne! How are you?" I turned around to see Francis, one of my childhood friends walking towards me. He was one of the very few people who still called me Jeanne.

"I'll accompany you to class!" he said not allowing me to answer his question. He quickly pulled me away from Brittany by putting an arm around my shoulder and walking briskly towards Geometry. A class that we shared.

"Francis you're a life saver." He chuckled at my agitation towards Brittany.

"Comment pourrais-je pas enregistrer un tel bel ange? Je suis sûr que si je n'avais pas, j'irais tout droit en enfer."

"You do know that I can understand French, right?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Of course mon cheri."he answered, giving me a wink.

"I am not your darling or and angel, Francis." I replied wrinkling my nose. He laughed out right as we continued our trek down the hallway.

"That what I like about you Jeanne, you always know what's happening!"

* * *

End Chapter

I know it's been forever but don't kill me!

French

"Comment pourrais-je pas enregistrer un tel bel ange? Je suis sûr que si je n'avais pas, j'irais tout droit en enfer." =How could I not save such a beautiful angel? I'm sure if I didn't, I would go straight to hell.

Mon cheri= my darling

Review please!

Oh and check out the first chapter of the comicfor this fic on deviant art! there a link on my profile!


	15. A Very Intense Day

I recieved a beautiful review from Miss Mae, and because of that i've been double checkin and altering the outline for this story!And I think it's better then ever! I'm so pumped!

And I NEED a beta! Anyone who wants to please p.m me!

Please check out my hetalia amv of youtube! There's a link on my profile!

Question: Tomatoes or potatoes?

I don't own Hetalia...All of this would be canon if I did.

In this chapter Alfred is stupid, Kiku curses, Francis is protected, Ice-cream is discussed, and the past catches up with our favorite Austrian!

* * *

P.O.V of Alfred F. Jones

Wednesday 11:56a.m

"Arthur, I'm hungry! It's almost lunch!" I rubbed my stomach in a circular motion.

"Fine you Yank! I just need to take a trip to the toilet. Just stay here alright?" I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the couch.

"Alright Gov, wouldn't want you to take a piss in your trousers!" I don't think Arthur was amused by my great impersonation of him, because his eyebrows got all scrunched up.

"Just stay here Alfred."

"Kay." As he left to take a dump I looked around the room. We had been hanging out in the cooking club's room. Why you ask? Well, we're still using fold out chairs in our club room, and apparently Arthur's favorite books are all in the cooking club's room. You know Alice and Wonderland and stuff, fairytales.

His books were all over the place from the year before, even though he wasn't in the club anymore. (For What's HAPpenin obviously!) But, he had spent so much time in cooking last year he barely paid attention to me, his eighth grade neighbor. Even though, I was in the high school building all the time. I took so many classes with him; I was barely at middle school. Mattie too, we both participated in the advanced program between the two schools. We would have classes that were a year ahead for our strong points (for me math, science, and social studies, for Mattie science, literature, and of course music/singing). The only downside was that when we got to our senior year we would take college level classes, but it would only be us. Alone.

But, forgetting those thoughts I noticed one of Arthur's favorite books next to stove top. I walked over there and flipped the pages with my left hand, while the book lay on the counter, and with my right I started to mess around with the stove top switch.

I clicked it on and off with no rhyme or reason as I flipped through 'The Encyclopedia of the Fae Folk part Four'.

The book caught on fire while I was learning about how to gain a Leprechaun's trust.

"Shit!" I yelled out as the flames burned my skin, I my panic I threw the book down the floor. I tried stomping the fire out, but I had forgotten that I had taken my shoes off earlier and I burned my right foot.

"God damn it!" Now hopping on one foot, I looked for some way to save the book. Then I saw it, a small hose connected to the sink. I grabbed it and quickly dosed the book.

Not the smartest idea the world.

The book had lost a considerable amount of pages and was now soaked.

It was time for me to flee the scene.

Hopping down the hallway as fast as I could go, I turned around to see if Arthur was back yet. He wasn't, so thanking whatever God up there I started to hop even faster.

"ALFRED FREEDOM JONES!"

Definitely not the smartest idea.

XXX

P.O.V of Kiku Honda

Wednesday 12:03p.m

I was heading down to the cafeteria when Alfred hopped/limped/sprinted by me quickly. Not to far behind was Arthur, who looked like he about to rip someone's head off. Someone with glasses, blonde hair, and blue eyes. And I'm not talking about Berwald.

"You sodding GIT! COME BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!" yelled back Alfred, who tried to quicken his pace. But much to the shock of all those present, Arthur front flipped over some poor confused kid and tackled Alfred. They struggled on the ground for a while, rolling around in a tangled heap. It ended up with Arthur straddling Alfred, while holding on to the collar of his shirt. Alfred had his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Blushing, I pulled out my notepad only for the use of fanfictions when I noticed that another body part of Alfred's was up as well.

"That was my favorite book! They don't have many of those out there and YOU just burned one of them!" yelled Arthur shaking Alfred with such intensity, that I was surprised that Alfred's brain didn't fall out.

"I'm sorry Iggy! I didn't mean to!"

"Like hell you didn't mean to!"

As they continued to yell at each other, everyone in the hallway had stopped to watch. I rapidly was hit with inspiration of loud declarations of love and a make out session in the boy's bathroom. Coming out of my musings, I wrote down my ideas then I began to dig in my bag for my camera.

*CLICK*

Someone else beat me to the punch.

I turned around to see Elizabeta and most of the photography club taking shots at various angles of the yelling pair. They were still not aware of their surroundings, for they were in the same position. Arthur's face was beet red from anger. I cursed my bad luck as I realized that I had left my camera at home. My cursing and the various flashes of cameras caused them to notice that there were other people in the hallway beside themselves.

"Hey! This isn't a bloody show! Scram!" But, no one moved. Things this awkward didn't happen often.

"If you twats don't leave I'll-"started Arthur, who was bright red and glaring.

"Artie, you always look so cute when you're mad!" interrupted Alfred, trying to remedy the situation. Arthur looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"I mean this is really over nothing, it was just a book about fairies."

"Just about fairies? JUST ABOUT FAIRIES!"

"Come on Arthur you know they don't exist!"

And that's when three of the ceiling lights exploded.

XXX

P.O.V of Francis Bonnefoy

Wednesday 12:11p.m

"Artie you look so cute when you get mad!" It was getting better and better by the second! I would have never guessed it but Arthur DOES top! Alfred was really being suave though, Arthur could have rivaled Lovino in redness!

"I mean this is really over nothing, it was just a book about fairies." And suddenly Alfred wasn't so suave anymore.

"Just about fairies? JUST ABOUT FAIRIES!" Alfred had made a big mistake.

"Come on Arthur you know they don't exist!" For a brief moment, I wondered what food would be served at Alfred's funeral.

"FRANCIS, LOOK OUT!" I was suddenly pushed into the lockers.

"Ow! Who ze he-"I stopped mid-cuss when I turned around to see Jeanne standing under the now exploded light. She was clutching her arms while she finished stomping out little fires on the floor. I touched one of her arms but she hissed in pain the second I touched it.

"Jeanne are you alright?" I reached out for her.

"Yes Francis, I'm fine." Said Jeanne backing away. One of her arms nudged a locker and she hissed in pain.

"No you're not Jeanne, come over here." I said motioning her to come towards me, she reluctantly came closer.

"Now show me your arms." She slowly let go of them and held them out to me. I winced when I saw them; all along her upper arms were burns and deep cuts from the hot glass. They were still bleeding.

"Oh, Jeanne." Holding her cheek I turned her face side to side to access to extent of her injuries. I noticed some bleeding scraps on her forehead hidden by her bangs. Luckily there wasn't any damage to her skull.

"Francis, I'm getting a little dizzy." She started to slump and her eyes became cloudy. I immediately panicked.

"Ambulance! Someone call an AMBULANCE!"

XXX

P.O.V of Alejandro Castro (a.k.a Cuba)

Wednesday 4:32p.m

"Alfred your burning the burgers again, pay attention!" I yelled from the register.

"Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro! ~" that joke was only funny so many times.

"Stop it Jones!"

"You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico!"

"I'm Cuban!" I yelled, throwing a cup at him.

"Ow! Take that you jerk!" Yelled Alfred, flinging a frozen patty at me. It hit me right in the middle of my face. I was about the throw the register at him when someone drove into the drive-thru. I dived for the microphone and turned it on.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds. Would you like to try one of our Angus burgers today?"

"No thank you, I just want a small vanilla shake." A polite voice answered.

"That'll be two dollars and twenty-five cents. Please drive up to the second window." I turned off the mike of and prepared the shake.

I returned to the window and opened it.

To find Alfred in the driver's seat smiling at me.

"Alfred, you ass!" I said as I punched him.

"Wait, I'm Matthew!"

Now where have I heard that name before?

_A small Cuban boy sat alone behind a dumpster._

"_No one ever wants to play with me, why do I have to be so different?" the boy then began to sniffle and his eyes filled with tears._

"_Hey, why are you crying?" the Cuban boy looked up to find a curly blonde haired boy in front of him. The blonde had purplish eyes and he was carrying two vanilla cones in hands. He was wearing a large red hoodie and somehow a stuffed polar bear was in the hood._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_No one wants to play with me." The blonde nodded his head._

"_That's okay; no one plays with me either. Hey, what's your name?"_

"_Alejandro."_

"_That's a cool name! My name's Matthew and I'm five years old!"_

"_I'm five too!"_

"_Wow! We have a lot in common! Hey, to want some ice cream? It's supposed to be for my brother, but he doesn't like vanilla anyway."_

"_Okay." The blonde haired boy gave the Cuban one of the cones and sat down next to him. _

"_This here is Kulagi," said the blonde pointing at the stuffed polar bear, "he's my bestest friend, eh! He makes me feel good, like ice-cream makes me feel good. My mommy says ice-cream makes people feel good. Do you feel good?"_

"_Yeah! And it tastes really good too!"_

"_Of course it does its ice-cream!"_

"Alejandro? Are you okay?" asked Matthew worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have your money?"

"Oh, yes! Here it is!" said Matthew digging out three dollars and handing them to me.

"Your change is seventy-five cents, have a nice day Matthew." I said, giving him his money and his shake.

"Thanks, Alejandro. See you at school."

And with that he left.

"We're you flirting with my brother again? I've already got the albino to worry about and now you too? What has the world come to?" said Alfred becoming melodramatic.

"Just flip those burgers, Jones!"

XXX

P.O.V of Gilbert Beilschmidt

Wednesday 6:09p.m

I was listening to Ali and A.J. When I heard the moving truck. I opened up my window, and looked out.

To see a blond boy and girl both with green eyes and their parents moving into the house next door. They were carrying in large boxes and furniture. The girl was having some trouble with a desk.

"Lili do you need some help?"

"No, big brother, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Vash I'm sure!"

This was starting to turn into a bad chick flick. Seriously, childhood friend leaves and then comes back years later?

Should I tell Rod he's back?

Naw.

Thursday is going to be SO fun.

I wonder, will Vash join What's HAPpenin?

* * *

I couldn't resist naming Cuba alejandro!XD

and *GASP* Vash has returned!

Review please!


	16. Scissors and Fire

**This Chapter is for the anonymous ****Scarlet, who I owe a lot to.**

Blah-Blah- I don't own Hetalia. Do you people have to rub it in?

I'm alive don't worry. I know you all want to shoot me in the head. But here's my explanation: I went thru a lapse of writers block, then I typed it up, then the internet got messed up, then horror upon horror my computer basically implodes, and I lose everything, School starts, I get a new computer, I'm buried alive with homework, finally get time, then I get a serious cold and waste that time. Then finally today everything comes back to me and I typed. End of explanation.

**The Lovely Kobayashi-Nariko has offered to be my beta and I said yes!**

**So this chapter will soon be cleaned up by Kobayashi!**

In this chapter the Zwingli children go to school, Gilbert fixes a problem, Roderich runs into someone, and Arthur begs for forgiveness.

Question: Who is your favorite Hetalia character?

* * *

P.O.V of Lillian (Lilli) Zwingli

8:20a.m Thrusday

I took my left braid in my hand and snipped it off cleanly with a pair of scissors. I took my right braid and did the same. My braids lay on the floor. I grabbed my book bag and left my bedroom.

My body seemed considerably lighter as I brushed my hair while running down the stairs.

I glanced at the hallway mirror and smiled.

I looked just like Vash.

XXX

P.O.V of Vash Zwingli

8:23 a.m Thursday

"Lilli, I'm in the car! Hurry it up!"

"Coming brother!"

I began to fiddle with the radio. Finally settling on a station playing a classical piano song, I closed my eyes. The passenger door opened and I opened my eyes to look at Lilli.

And screamed.

I mean loudly yelled.

"Lilli! What happened to your hair?"

Her hair was the same length as mine. All my life I've known that are facial features were close. But now…Now we could basically be twins!

She sat down and closed the car door. Looking at me shyly, she fingered her hair and said, "I wanted to look like brother. Don't you like it? I think it looks fresh!"

I sighed, and then gave her a smile. It's not like I could make it magically grow back.

"Yes, it's very fresh."

"Thank you. Brother!" said Lilli, grinning widely.

I started the car then backed out the driveway.

While on the road, Lilli began to ramble about how excited she was to be back in town. I was too. I missed the crappy sidewalks, I missed the old Icecream stand, I missed the outdated opera house, I missed the Atlantic field, I missed the Tectonic playground near that albino kid's house, and I missed that flower shop down on Alps Street that sold Edelweiss all year.

I missed the soft sounds of a novice piano player.

As we turned onto Universal Avenue, I shook my head trying to get thoughts about him out of my mind. Soon we turned into the school parking lot and got a fairly good spot near the school office. Walking in we came up to the front desk.

A woman with long blonde curly hair smiled at us.

"You must be the Zwingli children, I've got your uniforms right here. Miss Lili the girl's uniform won't come in until tomorrow, so you'll have to wear the boy's uniform. Is that okay?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "I'll be fine."

We changed in separate rooms, them the blonde haired woman, whose name was Maria Theresa, gave us our schedules and locker numbers.

"You have a fun day kids!"

"We will Ma'am."

We walked out of the office and looked at our schedules.

"I'm going that way." We said simultaneously, both of us pointing in the opposite direction of each other.

"Maybe, I should just home school you."

"What?" asked a shocked Lilli.

"Well, this is a big place," I said, spreading my arms out wide to show how big this place was.

"You could get lost easily,"

Lilli looked unimpressed by my valid points. "Brother, I think I can-"

"You could get so lost that, you miss lunch all together! And then your nutrition would go down the drain and you would never be able to make up on fruit, your balance would get thrown off, and you would become abnormally thin." I grabbed on to her arms and lightly shook her.

"Then people would talk about you behind your back! Or worse, some rude clique of girls would start to bully you! And then it would be too much for you to bear and you would burst into tears in the middle of the hallway, if you could even find it!"

"Brother?"

"Yes Lilli?"

"Miss Theresa gave us maps."

XXX

P.O.V of Gilbert Beilschmidt

9:01a.m Thursday

I awesomely yawned and stretched out my arms deliberately hitting Antonio in the face.

It's all about the little things.

The bell rang and some announcements were made about the upcoming homecoming game. Like anyone cared. The teach took attendance.

"Everyone's here but Francis. Does anyone know where he is?"

A girl in the front of the class room spoke up.

"He's with Jeanne D'arc from room 5-C. She's in the hospital with some serious injuries from those lights exploding yesterday. He won't leave her side."

"Oh, well could one of you collect his homework for him?"

Another girl, Alfred's Mexican cousin, raised her hand.

"Thank you Petra. Now, since that's taken care of. Would anyone be interested in volunteering at the senior citizen part of the hospital after school today?"

We all looked at her sluggishly. It was a Thursday for God's sake, what did she expect? Thursday is right before Friday not the weekend yet but it certainly isn't in the week. Thursday's are unbearable because you know that even though you make it through the day there still one more day until the weekend.

No one had volunteered yet.

It was time for The King of Awesome to end this.

I took a tack out of my backpack and dropped it down Tino's shirt, since he was sitting right in front of me.

With a yelp Tino quickly stood up, shaking out his shirt. The tack fell to the floor and I scooped it up.

"Thank you Tino for volunteering. Go there at half past four."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He looked absolutely miserable.

I chuckled.

It's all about the little things.

XXX

P.O.V of Roderich Edelstein

12:39 p.m Thursday

My lunch had taken too long, and I was now running to make it to my next class with a minute left until I was late. I turned a corner,

And crashed right into someone.

My papers went flying. Thankfully my glasses remained intact. I don't really need them to see, but they make me look more intelligent and grownup.

I stood up help up the other person, not really looking at them until they spoke.

"Thank you."

I looked up and stared. Blond hair, green eyes, and a petite frame in a boy's school uniform. Softer features then I remembered, but age does make a difference.

"Are you alright, sir?"

I nodded.

"Okay, have a nice day." With that he walked away.

Coming out of my reverie, I tried to call out to him, but he was long gone. Turning around I began to go towards my next class, Biology. Running with all my might, I stopped the bell rung. Looking around my surroundings, I realized something terrible.

I was lost.

And that was the fifth time this week alone!

Sighing, I sat down next to a nearby window, and held my books to my chest.

I had just met Vash for the first time in years.

And I hadn't said a word.

XXX

P.O.V of Arthur Kirkland

4:19p.m Thursday

"Hey Tino wait up!" I yelled after him in school parking lot.

"You're going to the hospital right now right?" I asked when I reached him.

"Yeah, I am." he answered.

"Can I walk with you there?"

Tino smiled. "Sure!"

The walk was quick.

I waved goodbye to Tino at the front desk and went up to the fourth floor.

"Do you know where Jeanne's room is?" I asked a nearby nurse.

"Such handsome young men that girl is friends with! That French boy just refuses to let her out of his sight! Come along, I'll take you to her room."

We walked down the hallway and took a left.

"Here we are room 406. Go on in, Sonny!"

"Thank you for your help." I opened the door and waved goodbye to her.

Upon entering, I immediately noticed the battered Jeanne, sitting up and laughing with Francis. Seeing her bandaged head, a wave of guilt washed over me.

She smiled at me. "Arthur, what a surprise! Take a seat." She said waving her bandaged hand to an empty chair near her bed. I sat down and took her hand lightly. Francis gave me a shocked look.

"I offer my sincere apologies Jeanne." I said, looking into her eyes.

She looked at me confused, "Why are you apologizing Arthur? It's not like you made the light explode."

I dropped her hand. "But, it was my fault!"

I was yelling now getting more and more worked up.

"I got to angry and my magic flowed out all on its own! And it was over nothing absolutely nothing! A measly book! Now look at you all beat up! Because of me!" my voice had fallen to a hoarse whisper. Francis and Jeanne looked at me like I was completely bonkers.

The lamp beside Jeanne's bed began to flicker.

Breathing in and out, I let small amount of fire come out onto my fingertips. Francis and Jeanne looked at it in awe.

"This is the most I can do on my own. But, sometimes if I get to emotional I can take out entire power systems. This can be disasterous in a place like this, where people are hooked up on life support. This is why I'm apologizing Jeanne. If I had just kept bloody head on, this wouldn't have happened!"

I closed my eyes expecting Francis and Jeanne to be furious at me.

"Oh Arthur of course I forgive you!" said Jeanne, throwing her arms around me. This surprised me. When she let go, I turned to Francis.

"Eh, if she forgives you, I forgive you." He said ruffling my hair.

I smiled and closed my eyes and relaxed into my chair.

"Thank you."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**I've decided to upload future tidbits(little teasers to give my DA watchers an edge) for What's HAPpenin in my deviantArt journals. You can get a link to my deviantArt page on my profile.**

**Also critiques are loved ****but flames not so much.****If you guys want to check out the lovely flames I got look in the review section for this fic.**

**In other news, I would like to recommend to all of you the fic 'Giving In'. It's a wonderfully written fic. And one of the best APH fics. READ IT! Even though its Russia/Canada you become easily addicted to it.**

**Thank you for reading till the end! Review please!**


	17. The Feeling of Betrayal

Ya guys I'm not dead...My school has merely been slave driving me the past few months. UGHHHH. Hey but were almost to the one year anniversery to this fic!

Anywayyyysss. Question: Favorite book and why?

Diclaimer: Yeah right. I own hetalia! (NOT)

* * *

"Lovino," said Antonio while caressing my cheek lovingly, im sure that I'm bright red right now.

"_Te amo."_ Ha says, voice husky. His hot breath warms my face even more. He chuckles at my embarrassment and whispers sweet nothings into my ear. His tanned hand takes my body captive, and my body can't seem to function. He strandles me, holding my hands against the bed. How we ended up in a bed, I don't know, but I can't bring myself to care. Plesure is blurring my thought process, I feel hazy and warm. His scornching emerald eyes take in my slim figure. He smiles slyly, and bends forward to take my mouth in a

hot

passionate

_kiss._

XXX

P.O.V of Lovino Vargas Monday 2:32 a.m

"AHHHHH!" I screamed .I sat up, finding myself tangled in my sweaty sin soaked bed sheets. I clutched the crucifix at my neck and traveled to the shower. As the cold water fell down on my face, I pretended it was washing my sins away.

I turned the water off, and grabbed the nearby towel. I dryed my hair and turned towards the bathroom mirror.

Despicable.

I am despicable.

Even after the cold shower the flush of my face has not receded. I began to feel nausecous as I thought back to Bible school the day before.

"_While he was still speaking a crowd approached and in front was one of the Twelve, a man named Judas. He went up to Jesus to kiss him. Jesus said to him, 'Judas, are you betraying the son of man with a kiss?'" read the wisened old priest. A group of young men and boys were gathered around listening to him read from the Gospel of Luke._

"_Yuck!" exclaimed one of the younger boys._

"_Two boys kissing? That's even more gross than kissing girls!" said a small first grade boy._

_The priest seemed startled by the boy's complaints. His old eyes widening comically. Lovino would have found it funny if the discussion hadn't hit so close to home._

"_Father?" asked another boy, "Why would they have two guys kissing in the bible?"_

"_My Dad says that people who do that go to hell!"_

_The priest was now even more uncomfortable. "Now…childr-dren let me exclaim."_

_The boys quited down and turned to stare at the old priest._

"_The kiss between Jesus and Judas, does not signify love, it shows betrayal. Remember ealier on? Judas told the crowd that the man he kissed was the man they were supposed to capture. It's because of this kiss that Jesus our savior was taken captive and crucified. Do you understand this boys?"_

_The boys nodded, but all Lovino could think about was that kiss._

'_Was he himself betraying the Lord? From these rising feeling for a certain someone, who certainly wasn't female. Through this act, was he turning away from God?'_

_Lovino ran out of the room and into the church bathroom…_

_When he came back out his stomach was emptier and his breath smelled like yesterday's pasta._

XXX

P.O.V of Sadiq Adnan

Monday 6:45a.m

I looked at the clock and hummed. Figuring I should get up. I found a clean pair of pants and a shirt hanging in my closet, courtesy of Muhammed. Munching on some cereal I searched our small house for a neck tie. After finally finding one in the fridge,(Don't ask you don't want to know) I headed to Heracles room to wake him up.

I threw open the door and yelled, "The suns up Heracles, why aren't you?"

He groaned, rolling around in his next of blankets. His cats meowed and moved from the bed. I snorted at his antics and went over to his bed.

"Heracles if you don't get up this instant I _will _tickle your toes."

"Somewhere under the pile of blankets a voiced grounded out, "Sadiq get the _fuck_ out of my room."

"Hiss said the kitty cat!" I exclaimed, mocking him.

"Sadiq!" he yelled throwing off his covers and glaring at me.

"Okay! Okay, I'm leaving pussy cat." I said. Then I ran out of the room narrowly missing a pillow to the face.

Ten minutes later he finally slinked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen table. His uniform looked a mess and he wasn't wearing a tie.

"Food." He murmered bearly. Muhammed came over and set a bowl of Cheerios in front of him. After enhaling the cholesteral goodness, he stretched lazily.

"Fix your collar dumbass." I said in a authoritive tone.

"Your not the boss of me." He mumbled.

"you seem to forget, Cat-boy, that I acually am!"

"I've been thinking about moving out. There's this apartment near Kiku's place. I was thinking about bringing Muhammed too." I stared at him in shock.

"You can't leave. I won't allow it!" I exclaimed standing up and nearly knocking over my chair.

"I don't need your permission, you bastard!" said Heracles also standing up.

"Bastard? I promised your mother that I would take care of you!" I said taking hold of Heracles' arm.

"To take care of me! Not to control me Sadiq!" Shouted back Heracles wrenching his arm away.

"I'm leaving! Come on Muhammed let's go." he headed towards the door and turned around to look at Muhammed. Muhammed had began to tear up, which shocked me. I had never once seen him cry.

"I can't leave here Heracles. I just can't!" he said.

"Fine. I see how it is." Heracles replied lookng suspisously between myself and Muhammed.

"Heracles! You know it isn't like that!"

"I don't know what I know anymore!"

And with that he slammed the door.

I might have to really start praying to Allah more often.

XXX

P.O.V Alfred Jones

Monday 4:15p.m

"Artie have you noticed anything weird today." I whispered, while Tino was making a speech towards the club.

"I not talking to you Alfred."

"Ahh come onnnnn Artie!"

"You burned of my most valuable books!" Whispered Arthur menacely.

"Well anyway, we're missing someone."

"Do you mean your brother? He never seems to be around."

"Who? Anyways… South Italy isn't here today."

"Hmm, well maybe he has gotten a cold."

" I don't think so." I said. Then I kicked Feliciano chair in front of us.

He turned aroud, "Veeee?"

"Where's South Italy?"

"Ah fratello? He said he had business." I smiled.

" See Artie, this is fishy stuff."

"Oh what utter rubbish. Just shut up you buffoon."

I pouted and slouched in my seat, but I truth I was more determined then ever.

It's up to the hero to figure out what's happening!"

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter! Please review!

Oh and check out this video: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=n_Otenc9Mn0

It has nothing to do with hetalia whatsoever. But these guys general enthusiam and ridiculus dancing always inspire me to write!


End file.
